


My only Sun

by JessiDWalton



Series: Vampire Saga - Queen (Maylor) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 60s-70s setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brian just wants to protect Roger, Brian only wants happiness, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Freddie and May are BFFs, Gay, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger is Brians only sun, Soulmates, Supernatural Bonds, There will probably be a lot of angst in the middle, bear with me!, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Years after being cursed with a life of darkness and unquenchable hunger, Brian May meets a young blonde beauty who changes his dark cold world into one of light and warmth. The only thing is, will Roger accept what he is? Will their worlds allow them to love?





	1. 1st Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I thought of this cute idea of Brian being a vampire and seeing Roger's blonde hair and just being captivated... And this came out XD This will have multiple parts-how many? idfk. But please stick around and enjoy!

Darkness was all his kind ever knew… It was their curse. A way of punishment for desiring the unnatural. Deep down, he knew this was his fault. He wouldn’t have had this stupid curse if he were smarter… Well… He was smarter now, but what’s done is done. He couldn’t take it back. The burning in his throat. How his teeth ached and body pulsed when  _ that hunger  _ took over. The only nice thing about this curse was his enhanced senses. 

 

Hazel eyes gazed up at the waning moon. He could hear the wind running through the leafs and smelled the burning of gasoline from the nearby town. Closing his eyes and focusing, he could almost see the people talking and running across busy streets. Their fresh blood pumping…

 

“Brian. There you are! I told you to wait for me by the house.” A slightly annoyed voice pulled  _ Brian  _ from his thoughts.

 

“Ah, Freddie. Sorry… Just got a bit captivated.” He answers, still staring at the moon. The others footsteps  _ almost  _ move soundlessly.

 

“It’s quite beautiful tonight. But we must move with a bit more haste if we would like to feed tonight.” Freddie sighs. Noticing how the younger, yet taller man shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, dear. We both hate it, but I’d rather feed than become some mindless zombi. We may be  _ dead  _ but I refuse to look like  _ that _ .” The older continues, patting Brians shoulder. 

 

The younger man knew there was truth to what was said. Though he didn’t  _ enjoy  _ killing others… It was better to have one person die then countless because he didn't want to feed… And he could already feel his teeth ache. The hunger rising quickly.

 

“Yeah…” He clears his throat. “Lets go…” He says before following his friend.

 

He had met Freddie about 90 something years ago and they just… stuck together ever since. He knew the man was  _ many  _ years older, having this same curse probably before Brian was even born. But the man still stayed so lively and taught him that everything was okay… Well… He taught Brian almost  _ everything  _ if he was going to be honest. How to zone into different sense, control his strength, control his  _ hunger _ ... everything. He’d probably be dead if it weren’t for Freddie… Well… not dead… but might as well call it  _ death _ …

 

“My. This city is much more lively then the last time I strolled through!” He hears Freddie exclaim, so he looks up and is almost blinded by the light of the city. Cars drove down the streets, people walked alongside, stores along every corner… It was not how he remembered his hometown…

 

“London… It has changed through the years…” Brian admits softly. He couldn’t help but miss his home… Even with the different scenery, London always had this...this… aura… about it… He loved it. He wished he could stay here forever… 

 

“Well, come darlin’. The sun isn’t going to wait for us.” Freddie sighs, latching himself dramatically on the taller man’s arm before pulling him toward a busy pub. “This should do us well, don’t you think?” He says, looking around at all the different people. The smell of alcohol, sweat, drugs, and sex filled Brian’s senses making him cringe his nose. But the smell of the blood under all their skins made his entire being  _ ache _ . 

 

“Yes… Should be fine.” He agrees before moving away from Freddie and making his way to the bar while Fred moved directly to a crowd of people. That was one big difference about the two men. Freddie liked to dive right it and pick his poison, while Brian liked to sit back and choose from a far. Though, Freddie also had a gift of  _ seduction _ and boy did he use it. 

 

He watched the way Freddie moved and flirted with  _ everyone _ . He also noted that the older man had no shirt on under his leather jacket making him roll his eyes. No one could ever change Fred. He was who he was. Brian admired that about the older man and wondered if he would get so old that other people's opinions wouldn’t matter to him.

 

But it was hard to grow confident when you couldn’t even see your own reflection. Never knowing how you looked or hardly having memories of your own appearance before the  _ change _ . The only thing he knew for sure was that his hair was unruly, curly, and went to his shoulders. He thinks he remembered Freddie comment how his eyes were hazel. Other than that, he knew nothing about his own face…

 

“Oy. You gonna buy a drink or just sit around.” Brian turned to a cranky old bartender and offered a polite smile. He could  _ feel  _ the annoyance off the old man.

 

“Sorry… I’ll take a guinness, please.” He says softly watching the older gentlemans eyes roll before grabbing a cold guinness and popping it open.

 

“That’d’ll be 5 pounds.” The man practically spits, but Brian doesn’t change his smile. He reaches in his pocket and pays the man before taking the bottle with a small  _ thank you _ . Looking back, he spots Freddie making out with some guy in the corner.

 

“Well, he’s making quick work for this…” He comments to himself before looking around the pub. Scanning the people before his senses were  _ engulfed  _ by a strong presence. Looking over to the entrance he saw stunning young man looking around the pub before walking in and leaning against the bar, not far from Brian.

 

“Hey, Mister. Grab me a Stella Artois.” He had to practically yell to the bartender thanks to the loud music. The old man just let out a grunt before turning to find the product. The blonde man leaned against the bar and gently knocked the wood in a small rhythm before he glanced at Brian. Their eyes locking. He felt an uneasy feeling settle in the young man… yet he also detected a hint of curiosity.

 

“...Can I help you?” The young man asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. Brian hadn’t even noticed he was staring till now. But he couldn’t help it. The man was stunning. His ocean blue eyes were so inviting and his blonde hair fell to his shoulders in a slight wave. The way his lips parted naturally. And the smell that surrounded him. God… That was enough to set Brian off.

 

He watched the young blonde take the bottle for the old man and set some money down before facing Brian completely, waiting for an answer.

 

“I-... Sorry. I didn't mean to stare or come off rude. I’ve just never seen anyone with a strong presence like you.” He answered honestly. The young man eyed his a bit suspiciously before letting a small smile dance onto his pretty pink lips. The uneasy feeling slowly fading and was replaced with an intrigued feeling.

 

“Really?” Was all the younger asked. Brian flashed a small and nodded. “Well… I haven’t heard that before.” The blonde sighs out before taking a swing of his own drink, slowly settling himself beside Brian. Their shoulders touching ever so slightly making Brian’s throat clench

 

“...What’s your name.” Brian asks softly, looking down at the man. Ignoring the burning inside him.

 

“...It’s Roger.”  _ Roger  _ says, looking up at the older man with a small smile. “And yours?”   
  
“Brian…” He answers.

 

“Well, Brian. I haven’t seen you around. You from around here?” Roger asks, tilting his head ever so slightly.

 

“Uh… I grew up around here… A long time ago though… I moved away because of-...Well… Complications.” He said slowly making the younger laugh softly. What a beautiful sound it was…

 

“‘Complications’? Well. I sure hope there’s nothing keeping you way now.” Roger smirks up and the older man. A flirtatious tone to his voice. Lust slowly building in the young man. Brian couldn’t help but smile. Humans were so easy to get riled up… Especially the young ones. He could almost remember how it felt…

 

“I don’t know… There are still complications… but it would be hard to stay away if I had something better to keep me here.” Brian flirted back watching those blue eyes darken and pink lips smirk more. 

 

“I think I know something that could keep you here…” The blonde hints with a small lick of his lips, not showing a single ounce of shyness. Brian can’t help but stare at the now wet lips before clearing his throat.

 

“Can I buy your next drink?” He asks before tearing his eyes from those lips and to Roger’s eyes. 

 

“Hm… I don’t know, can you~?” Roger teases. And oh, Brian knows he’s already caught up in the young man. 

 

“I can bloody well try if you’ll let me. Stella Artois, right?” Brian smirks, sipping his guinness. The blonde smiles and sways slightly.

 

“Yeah… Stella Artois.” He confirms. 

 

They stood at the bar for almost 2 hours and about 3 to 4 drinks. Brian could feel the others senses being numbed by the alcohol. He also felt the lust rising through… both of them to be honest… But his hunger also built up and he couldn’t take it anymore. Taking Roger by the arm, he lead him over to a more secluded part of the bar before pushing his against a wall and kissing the younger deeply. Tongue already plunging into the sweet, wet cavern of the blonde man. He felt the others arms fly around his neck to pull him closer. Those hands taking and gently pulling at the olders brown curls.

 

Brian’s senses overflowed with the sweet taste and smell of the pretty blonde. Gently grabbing those thin hips, he pulled away from the sweet lips before kissing and licking down his chin. Making his way to the others long, pale throat. Kissing down till he hit a perfect spot. The smell of the others blood was the strongest here, and  _ oh  _ Brian almost lost all control. He was able to keep control, but couldn’t help that throaty growl before licking at the special spot. Opening his mouth against Rogers neck, he felt his fangs brush against the soft skin making him groan. Though when it came time to bite… He couldn’t… He couldn’t bring himself to hurt the pretty man. His soft moans filling his ears and fingers playing with his hair.

 

If he bit him… The man… he could very well never see the light of day again, if his hunger was that bad… He didn’t want to kill him… He didn't deserve it… Not like this…   
  
“Br-Brian..? What’s wrong?” Roger asked softly, confused as to why the older man came to a stop. Brian shook his head before pulling away.

 

“I-...Roger. You’re such a nice guy… I… You don’t deserve this. To be taken advantage of in a bar…” Brian says softly, looking away.

 

“Bri… What do you mean…? It’s… You’re not taking advantage of me.” He says quickly.

 

“... I’m sorry, Roger.”  _ If only you knew how much danger you were in, you’d think differently… _ Brian thought before turning away. He started to walk, but felt Roger grab his arm.

 

“Wa-wait!... I-... I enjoyed tonight… Really….” Roger confesses. “I never thought I’d meet a nice guy like you here… And… god you’re too nice… Any other person wouldn’t of cared about taking advantage or not… I… What I’m saying is-... Will I at least see you again?” He asks, those blue eyes shimmering with Hope. Brian felt the worry and want inside the young man.

 

“I…. I can’t make any promises, Roger…” He said softly, watching the hope shatter and feeling sadness replace the others emotions. “But-... But I’ll try… okay…?” He says quickly.

 

“...You’ll try..?” Roger asks again, slight hope building back up as the older nods.

 

“Can’t promise, but yes, I’ll try…” He confirms before turning and leaving the pub. Not even waiting to look for Freddie. No. He needed to soothe this hunger, but he couldn’t be so close to that sweet scent...


	2. The Light of our Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up with no memories of the rest of his night, Brian goes to Freddie with questions about his pretty blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and mainly just a bunch of plot for later XD I'm normally not a fan of Soulmate type things, but I think it really works in this story.  
> Also, Freddie and Brian both have 'dark-gifts' (or a specific power). Freddie's is the power of Seduction. I mentioned that last chapter briefly while hinting at Brian's gift a bit more subtly. Brian can feel the emotions of the people around him. This chapter hints at it a bit more.   
> Thank you for reading!

_ Warmth _ …

 

For the first time in so many years, he felt warmth… But why now…? Was it because of those brilliant blue eyes that reminded him of the skies in his youth? Or that blonde hair that shined like the sun on rare days in London… That smile and laugh that made him feel like he was in summer with pale skin of winter… He could see him so clearly…

 

_ Roger _ … Why did this man make him feel like this…

 

_ “Brian. _ ” He heard that sweet voice call with smiling lips. He wanted to kiss those lips again…

 

“ _ Brian…” _ He watched those sweet lips move, yet the voice was different…

 

_ “Brian!” _

 

He jerked awake and met familiar dark brown eyes staring down at him. Greeted with darkness and the smell of death. 

 

“Ugh… where are we…?” Brian groans out, sitting up slowly. His head pounding.

 

“A bloody cemetery! Where do you think?!” Freddie yells, eyes flashing a discolored brown. Brain felt the anger boiling in Freddie, but felt worry underneath it all. “What the hell, Brian?! I look over one moment and you have this pretty blonde against the wall, next moment the blonde is alone AND YOU’RE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!” He yells while throwing his hands up in the air. “So I had to spend the rest of my night looking for your sorry ass and where do I find you?! SLUMPED IN SOME ALLY WITH BLOOD ALL OVER YOU AND NOT A TRACE OF A BODY!! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?! WHAT IF THAT PERSON REALIZED SOMETHING, BRIAN! LIKE THEIR NECK BLEEDING?! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!!” Freddie is now pacing as his scolds the younger man. His anger and worry battling inside him. Brian honestly didn't remember anything after leaving the bar… All he could remember was  _ him _ .

 

“I-...I’m sorry, Fred…” Brian says quietly. He hated disappointing the older man. He knew Freddie really stuck his neck out for him… “I just… something  _ happened  _ last night… but I don’t know what it was…” He admits. This catches Freddie’s attention immediately.

 

“What? Tell me!” He almost sounds like a child as he runs over and sits on the stone tomb with Brian. His anger being pushed back only slightly.

 

“Uh...well… That blonde… God, Freddie, where do I begin…” Brian thinks before going down the lists of the nights events. How captivated he was, how sweet Roger was, the taste of his lips, Sound of this laugh, everything… “And… I couldn’t bite him, Fred… I couldn’t do that to such a special person…”

 

Freddie was silent for a moment, all emotion has been wiped away. Brian couldn’t detect anything from the older man as Freddie’s eyes scanned him. 

 

“You didn't bite him.” Freddie asks.

 

“Not a nibble.” Brian clarifies. Again, they sit in silence before Freddie slaps him on the back of the head. “! Ow-”   
  
“You bloody idiot! You should have bit him!!” Freddie shouts. His anger reappearing.   

 

“Jeez, Fred. Calm down! What’s wrong with me not biting him?!” Brian exclaims before being smacked again. “Will you stop!?”

 

“No!” Another smack, making the taller man shoot up from his seat and move away from the angry man.    
  
“Fredd-”   
  
“That man could have been your soulmate, Brian!” Freddie cuts him off.

 

“I-...my what?” Brian had never heard of something like this before. Not from Freddie or anyone else.

 

“You’re bloody soulmate!” Freddie sighs. “I guess you could say it’s one small  _ light  _ in our curse of darkness… We can still meet people who are absolutely perfect for us. Though it’s difficult. You really have to be in the perfect place at the perfect time… and if you miss that chance… You could very well not get another for a million years…” Freddie continues and Brian can feel his entire body begin to ache. 

 

“I-...my...soulmate… Then why should I of bitten him?!” The question flies out as he gives the older a confused look. Freddie laughs.

 

“My, my, Brian. I swear you’ll always have the mind of a newborn.” He says, shaking his head with a smile. “You bite is quite painful to others. But to your soulmate? It will put them on cloud nine. Your venom that usually numbs your victim will enhance your mates senses to your touch and voice. And their blood… it will fill you up quicker than any other.” Freddie says softly, smiling to himself. Brian felt sadness, regret, and loneliness swirling in his friend. Brian knew he was speaking out of experience. 

 

“Fred-”   
  
“Brian.” Freddie cuts him off, looking directly into his eyes. “Don’t make my mistake… Find him. Keep him.  _ Cherish  _ him... Human lives are only a blink to us… Don’t forget that… Promise me.” He says sadly. Brian wanted to ask so many questions but could only nod.

 

“I promise, Fred…” He smiled softly.

 

“Good… Now. Rest up. We have to keep high alert since you went AWOL last night and don’t remember a damned thing.” Freddie says, giving a small glare before smiling and moving to the different spot in the darkness.

  
Brian laid against the cold ground and closed his eyes. Smiling softly as the warmth returned while picturing his pretty blonde…  _ his. _ Now, he could get use to the sound of that....


	3. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides to go back to the bar and meet with the pretty blonde. Everything goes well until Roger wants to know more about his new 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day... I really have no life, ya'll. ALSO I really have no plans going into these chapters. Whatever I write comes to me on the spot ^^' I know where I want to end up, but everything in the middle is pure chance.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's longer and has more Maylor fluff <3

“Are you sure this is a good idea…?” Brian asked. Nervous about everything Freddie was planning. It’s been a few nights since Brian had met his… soulmate… and Freddie freaked out. Ever since, Freddie has been making Brian hunt and feed until he grew sick at the thought of stuffing his fangs in anything else. Freddie also made plans for them to head back into London, to that same bar in hopes to run into the young blonde again. Brian didn't know if he was ready to face the young man again. He knew his hunger wouldn’t drive him away this time, but still… 

 

“Brian! Ask me that one more time and I’ll shove my shoe up you-”

 

“Okay! Jeez. I get it.” Brian huffed before Freddie could finish. Follow the older man through the familiar streets and to that same nose cringing bar. He already knew his pretty blonde wasn’t there, so he went straight to the bar and ordered a guinness again. Watching Freddie chat up a group of guys. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to Freddie’s soulmate… He felt bad… 

 

_ Human lives are only a blink to us… Don’t forget that…  _ Freddie’s words echoed in his mind, making him frown and look down at his bottle. He had to find Roger again. He wanted the blonde to be with him…

 

And just then was when he felt that strong presence take over the room. 

 

Quickly looking up, he saw the blonde walk in with his head down. Easily moving past the people on the floor before hopping up to the bar. Not even noticing the tall man from the other night.

 

“Stella Artois, Please.” He asked, looking up at the old man. 

 

“Can I buy for you?” Brian spoke up, turning himself to face the blonde. He felt annoyance rise in the blonde quickly.

 

“Can you bugger-....off….” His voice started off strong as he turned to the older man. But as their eyes met, his brilliant blues widened and annoyance quickly turned to shock.

 

“I don’t really think you want me to do that.” Brian teases, smiling softly. Sensing the younger man's emotions jump from shock to happy, then shame.

 

“Sh-shit! So-sorry! I didn't know-...I didn't think-.... Jesus bloody christ!” Roger stumbles over his words making Brian laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!” He exclaims, throwing a peanut from a nearby trey directly at Brian’s forehead. Making the older laugh harder.

 

“Well, don’t throw peanuts at me!” He shoots back, still laughing. Making Roger smile, throwing another at him.

 

“I threw it cause you’re laughing!!” He laughs out. An irritated huff brings them back to reality. Looking at a rather displeased bartender. Roger giggles and clears his throat before looking down. Brian couldn’t help by muse at the way Roger shifted his body and bit his smiling lip.

 

“Sorry, sir.” Brian says, not looking away from the blonde. Taking a random amount of money and putting it on the table. “Put the extra toward any of our other drinks for the night.” He comments simply, taking the beer from the disgusted man and handing it to Roger. Slipping his arm around the smaller mans shoulder, he guides them to an isolated booth in the back. Letting Roger slip in first before settling himself down. 

 

“I-... I didn't expect to see you again.” Roger says softly, finger gently tracing the tip of his bottle as his eyes slowly look up to meet Brian’s own hazel ones.

 

“I know… I’m sorry for the other night. I just… want to get to know you first. I really like you… I haven’t been able to think of nearly anything else  _ but  _ you.” He admits, quickly regretting.  _ Shit. Did that sound weird?! He probably thinks I’m fucking creepy!!  _ He thinks. Mentally punching himself. But he just hears a small giggle.   
  
“Really…? Cause I really like you, Brian… And… I’ve had the same problem…” Roger says. He looks up at the blonde to see him smiling warmly and his eyes shining. He doesn’t feel Roger trying to lie, and that makes him smile right back. All he could do was stare at the perfect man before and marvel at the fact that they were made for each other.

 

“You’re perfect…” The comment slips out, making the blonde stare at him in shock. But he doesn’t feel shy about the comment. “You remind me of the sun, in fact… Just… a feeling of awe…” He smiles watching a blush creep onto the younger man’s cheeks. 

 

“The… the sun…?” Roger asks a bit shyly. Brian nods.

 

“Yes. The sun. You could be my sun, Roger.” He says softly. Those blue eyes looking away shyly.  _ Funny… _ Brian thinks  _ He gets shy at cute, simple things like this but has no problem flirting. _ He finds it slightly amusing.    
  
“I-... do you need a sun in your life?” Roger asks, just to act casual. Brian hums.

 

“I do. I need a sun only for me. To warm me and shine when I feel low. Roger, be my only sun?” He asks, catching those blue eyes and locking their gazes.

 

“I-...” He clears his throat. “If I am your sun… then-”   
  
“Allow me to be your moon.” Brian cuts off. “Allow me to calm and captivate you. Lead you through the darkness of your life and keep you safe.” He finishes. The feeling emitting from the young blonde is enough to almost make his heart beat again. Such a pure feeling…

 

“I-... I think… having a moon in my life would really help me…” He says softly, a shy smile spreading on his lips. Brian can’t help the urge and leans over, taking those warm lips to his cold ones. He loves the feeling of Roger’s hands fly up and grasp at his shirt, pulling him closer. Their kiss deepening. Brian loves it. The  _ taste _ . His  _ scent _ . How they  _ touch _ . Everything is  _ perfect.  _

Opening his eyes slightly, he watches how the blondes eyebrows furrow slightly and eyes are closed tightly. It was a stunning sight until he saw something in his peripheral vision. Quickly he looked over, careful not to break the kiss, and instantly regretted it. There stood Freddie at the other side giving hima thumbs up, making kissy face and even moving his hips in a lewd fashion. He hadn’t noticed their kiss broke until Roger giggled.

 

“Uh… Friend of yours?” The blonde asks, laughing softly.

 

“.....yeah… Unfortunately…” Brian replies, absolutely hating the older man at the moment. 

 

“Well, he seems to be enjoying the show.” Roger says simply, making Brian smirk.

 

“The  _ show _ ?” He asks teasingly. Roger smiles and gives a hum before pulling the older man into a deep kiss. Brian happily accepted the kiss and wrapped an arm around the blondes waist. Shocked when Roger took it upon himself to shift them so he was straddling the taller man. Their kiss broke again, but noses were touching. Now Roger had to face down at Brian. Smirking softly.

 

“This okay?” He asks. Brian knew from the tone that the pretty blonde wouldn’t take  _ no  _ as an answer, so he just went with it, wrapped both arms around his waist and leaned up, kissing Roger deeply. The younger man letting his arms drape around Brian’s shoulders. 

 

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Barely touching their drinks and completely tuning the rest of the world out. They went from making out, to just sitting there and talking, to Roger leaning against his chest, sharing a few small kisses here and there. And it was absolute  _ bliss _ . 

 

Brian learned that Roger was a 24 year old college student studying to be a dentist, but had a true passion for music. Songwriting, singing, guitar, and especially playing the drums. He learned that he was in a band, but apparently the other guys were a bunch of dicks, so he’s just been playing by himself and focusing on school. He also learned that Roger had a sister, Clare, whom he seemed really close with. 

 

“What about you, Bri?” Roger tilted his head with a smile.

  
“Me?” Brian chuckled, trying to hide his extreme nervousness. What the hell was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yes. Well. You see, I am a vampire. I kill people often to survive. Almost killed you the other night!’

 

“Yeah. You.” Roger said, eyes shimmering with anticipation. Brian felt the curiosity rise. He cleared his throat.

 

“Well-... I… I like music as well. I actually play the guitar.” Brian said. He hadn’t played an actual guitar in  _ years _ , but he could remember what it felt like…

 

“Really? What kind of guitar?”  _ What kind? What fucking kind? How many fucking guitars are there now?! Back then, there was just the bloody guitar!  _ Brian struggled to think, but Roger laughed. “Oh. I get it. You’re some master guitar player or something. Probably play them all!” Roger teased.

 

“Uh… ye-yeah!” Brian lied, hoping this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. 

 

“We should play together!” Roger chirps.  _ Ah. There it is to bite me in the ass.  _ Brian thought bitterly.

 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” He smiled up at Roger. 

 

“What else? You go to school? Job?” The blonde inquires. 

 

“I-...um… I…” He looks around desprately for a clue to help him before his eyes land on a poster above them. “I… work at a studio.” He says quickly, eyes flashing back to Rogers.

 

“Really? Which one??” Roger asks sweetly, not seeing the harm in his simple questions. 

 

“I-...just… Not a specific one… I actually travel… to different studios… that need… help?” Brian tries to sound as convincing as humanly possible. Roger just stares at him for a moment. 

 

“...That sounds cool.” Roger smiles. Brian can feel the doubt sink into the younger man, but is secretly glad Roger doesn’t try to push the matter.

 

“Yeah. It’s fun.” He smiles.

 

“I’d love to meet you at the studio and play together. We could make it our first date. Really get to know each other through music.” Roger says sharply, Brian’s smile faulerting ever so slightly.    
  
“... Yeah. That’d be… great.” He tries to sound excited. 

 

“When are you free?” He asks the older man.

 

“I… I’m a bit busy for the next few nights… ya know… with work… But Friday night?” Brian says.

 

“Night?” Roger asks, cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Er… yeah… I’m a bit of a night owl. I work during the nights and sleep during the days. Sorry, I know our schedules will probably collide a lot…” He looks down, already sensing the struggle of keeping his  _ curse  _ a secret. 

 

“Oh. That makes sense. Okay then. Friday night it is. I’ll be here around… hm… 8? To wait for you.” Roger says, looking down at Brian still.

 

“...Yeah… Friday night at 8… I’ll come get you and take you to the studio…” Brian repeats, mostly just for himself to realize what a fucking mess he just got into in less than 5 minutes. 

 

“Cool.” Roger smiles before slipping off Brian’s lap. “Well, I have classes in the morning. I should head out… I’ll see you friday?”   
  
“See you friday…” He confirms, smiling as Roger leans down to kiss him softly before turning and leaving.

 

…... _ Shit. _

 

“Well! That seemed to go quiet nicely!” Freddie squeals, skipping up and throwing himself onto Brian. “The chemistry between you two was just-”   
  
“Freddie, I’m in trouble.” Brian cuts him off. Freddie immediately straightened up. “I need help, Fred…”   
  
“Brian, what did you do.” Freddie asked in a serious tone.

 

“Well… everything was going fine!... then he started asking about  _ me _ . I wasn’t prepared! I told him I played guitar, which wasn’t entirely a lie, but then he asked what kind!  _ What kind _ ! Then he asked if I had a job and I told him I worked at a studio!” Brian exclaimed, growing light headed and sick feeling.

 

“...okay? So you lied about a few things? Brian, it’s oka-”   
  
“AND THEN!” He cuts Freddie off again. “He asked if we could play together. Friday night. At the studio I work at. For a date.” 

 

“...Brian, you didn't.” Freddie closes his eyes, hoping Brian wasn’t that stupid.

 

“I-... I did, Fred…” Brian admits, hanging his head down in shame.

 

“...God…  _ DAMMIT,  _ Brian!” Freddie yells. Sitting back, chewing his bottom and looking away before sighing. “Fine. I’ll pull some fucking strings. I know some people. But I swear, Brian Fucking May, you owe me!” Freddie exclaims dramatically making Brian smile weakly.

 

“Thanks, Fred…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know ya'll probably thinking that they got together SUPER fast. Right? Right. Well, that's part of the plan. A: Brian ain't wasting time. B: They're soulmates and these things usually happen quickly. C: It can lead to juicy plot later ;)


	4. It's a Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close bond can be created by just one music session. Brian never realized how much music could really bring anyone together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I said I was going to try and get this chapter uploaded... like... a week ago... I'M SORRY. Between class and Thanksgiving, I couldn't really sit down and think. Let alone focus on writing. Then when I could write, I got this awful writers block... So to those who have been waiting, I'M SO SORRY! Please enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it long for you guys to enjoy.  
> It's honestly just a bunch of fluff as Brian and Roger have their first date <3

Soon it was Friday. Brian thanked god Freddie worked quickly. Getting in contact with old friends around the area and making everything perfect for Brian. Even dressing Brian in tight black pants that made his long legs look amazing (according to Freddie), a black long sleeved unbuttoned shirt with a simple plane white shirt underneath, the black sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He knew everything was set up and Freddie made him look presentable but he still felt nervous...

 

Standing in the dark alleyway across the street from the bar, he saw the blonde already outside and leaning against the building. Looking at the sky while slowly dragging a cigarette from his pretty pink lips. Roger wore a light tan coat with fur by the hood, a black shirt underneath and black pants which were skinny and tight in just the  _ right _ areas on the Blondes lower body…

 

“Bloody hell, Brian. Just go talk to him!” Brian jumped at the voice behind him. Looking back quickly, meeting Freddie’s brown eyes. 

 

“Jesus, Fred! Scared the hell out of me!” Brian gasped, but Freddie just laughed.

 

“Oh, darlin’, I doubt that.” The older man says with a slight roll of his eyes. “Now, do as I say. He’s waiting!” 

 

Freddie gave the taller man a light shove before Brian finally walked out of the alley and made his way across the street. Half way across, those blue eyes lowered at met with his. Roger straightened up and gave a small smile.

 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.” Roger says with a light hearted tone, but Brian felt the relief bloom in the human. 

 

“Sorry, just running a bit late.” Brian says with a smile, stopping in front of the blonde. “Shall we go?” He asks. Roger smiles and nods before taking another drag of his cigarette.   

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He says, walking alongside the tall man. The silence around them was a bit awkward as they walked down the street. Brian could smell the nervousness surrounding Roger like a rich perfume. He was at a loss as to what to do since it had been years since he had ever been on a  _ date _ . He didn't want to come off creepy but also he wanted the blonde to feel relaxed, even if he was personally just as nervous. Though feeling the others nervousness just made him even more so. 

 

Clearing his throat softly, he looked down at younger man. Marveling at the way his blonde hair flowed perfectly with his movements and how it shined under the street lights. Suddenly, he felt his own nervous feelings melt away. 

 

“You look dashing, tonight.” Brian tells him softly, slipping his arm around Roger’s thin waist and pulling him closer.    
  
“You look quite handsome yourself…” Roger replies, flashing a pretty white smile. Their eyes locking for a moment before the blonde shyly looks away, but his nervousness melting away. 

 

“Thank you. I must say, it took a few outfits and styles before my friend allowed me to leave…” Brian admits with a soft laugh. Roger smiles softly, looking back up.

 

“Your friend…? The one from the bar?” Roger asks curiously. Brian gives a small hum as an answer, looking both ways before crossing the street with Roger. “You two must be pretty close… how long have you known each other?” 

 

“Like a hundred years or so…” Brian comments without thinking making Roger laugh.  _ Shit…  _

 

“Wow. A friendship that feels like a hundred years… That must be something. I’m kinda jealous…” Roger mutters the last part, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by the older man. His hazel eyes snapping down at the young man. Feeling relief that Roger just took his answer as an exaggeration, but also feeling… happy… that the younger man was already feeling jealous. Usually people wouldn’t be happy over jealousy, but it was a sense that Roger already had strong feelings…

 

“Jealous?” Brian smirked softly, watching Roger bite those pretty pink lips shyly. 

 

“I-... well-... Just that…” Roger stutters, trying to defend himself making Brian laugh.

 

“You don’t have to justify yourself. I find it cute that you’re already jealous… But I promise, you needn’t worry about anything between Freddie and I.” He smiles softly, tightening his grip around the blondes waist, and pulling him closer as they walked.

 

“Freddie, huh?” Roger said with a smile. “Well. I’ll have to thank him for making you look so hot.” He says simply.

 

_ How is he so confident saying things like that but instantly shys away at more innocent things?!  _ Brian’s head screams as he tries to understand how the younger man’s mind works. Unfortunately he wasn’t gifted with telepathic powers. But he could read his emotions, which was a blessing of its own…

 

“I’ll be sure to tell him you liked the outfit. He’d be happy to know his work paid off.” Brian laughs softly. Enjoying the small giggle from Roger.

 

They walked a little further before coming to a building that read  _ Reid Studio _ . Brian slipped his arm from Rogers waist and walked ahead. Pulling and holding the door open for the pretty blonde. Roger seemed slightly shocked, but walked in. Looking back at Brian, he offered a small smile.

 

“I think you’re the first person I’ve dated to hold a door open for me…” Roger says, smiling softly with a little blush on his cheeks. 

 

“...Really…?” Brian asked, slightly shocked. “How many people have you dated?” Wow, he instantly regretted that. Right as those words slipped from his lips, he felt Rogers mood turn.

 

“...enough.” Roger said dryly, looking away. 

 

_ Shit shit shit. FIX IT, BRIAN  _ He mentally screams at himself. 

 

“Well. They didn’t deserve to date you if they couldn’t even hold a door open for you.” Brian says quickly. Those blue eyes flicker to his and study him for a moment, before Roger smiles softly. 

 

_ Saved.  _ Brian thinks to himself happily. 

 

“Really…?” Roger asks shyly, swaying slightly.    
  
_ God he’s adorable…  _

 

“Yes.” Brian says, slipping his arm right back around Rogers waist before leaning down to peck his lips softly. “Really.” 

 

“Ah! Brian, there you are. We were getting worried you wouldn’t show.” Brian’s eyes instantly snapped to the unfamiliar voice and presence. Studying the tall, light skinned man walking toward them. He flashed a blinding white smile before hold his hand out to Roger. Roger looked up at Brian, slightly confused as he hesitantly shook the older gentlemans hand.

 

“Jim Reid. I’m Brian’s boss. A pleasure to meet you, Roger.”  _ Jim  _ smiles and shakes Rogers hand. 

 

“You know my name…?” Roger asked, slightly confused. The man named Jim let out a laugh.

 

“Of course! Brian wouldn’t shut up about you! He was so excited and wanted to make  _ everything _ perfect for tonight!” Jim laughs. Roger smiles softly, looking up at Brian.

 

Brian felt himself blushing. Whoever this Jim guy was… He didn't like him… Right now at least.

 

“Thanks, Jim. But we should get to the studio room. Time is money.” He huffed, pulling Roger away from the smirking man to the the studio room number 6. 

 

Holding the door for Roger once again, the blonde smiled and thanked him. Walking into the room he saw an  _ electric  _ guitar, which Freddie helped him get familiar with, and a nice drum set. He smiled as he saw Rogers eyes light up and mood spike up.

 

“My! I could only dream of a set like this!!” Rogers voice is filled with awe and excitement. His hand gently brushing one of the cymbals as he marvels at the beautiful black set. 

 

“Only dream? Don’t you have a set of your own...?” Brian asks as he puts the guitar strap over his curly hair. Looking over at the blonde curiously. 

 

“I-... well..  _ Kinda _ . My mother got me a drum set when I was 13. It’s really… beaten… and I also use the drum set at my school and the local pub I play at.” Roger says with a small smile. Sitting behind the drums. “Nothing like this beauty…” He muses, picking the drum sticks up and giving a swift hit to one of the tom-toms. The sound echoing through the room.

 

“Hm…”  _ A good idea for a gift.. _ Brian thinks to himself. His own fingers running along the chords of the guitar, playing random notes. They sit there for a moment like that. Doing random notes and beats on their instruments, trying to warm up.

 

“Alright… Play a riff.” Roger says, but Brian looks at him cluelessly. “....Play something.” Roger says again.

 

“Like….what?” Brian asks, feeling stupid for not knowing what to do.

 

“I don’t know. Just play.” The blonde shrugs, watching him.

 

Brian hadn’t felt this much pressure since…..well… for a long time… He honestly didn't know what Roger wanted him to play. Freddie had helped him get familiar with the guitar again, but he didn't have time to do much of anything else. But he had to do something… So he started to move his fingers in a random motion, hitting chords he knew would sound nice together. His beat was slightly fast, due to his anxiety, but it actually sounded good. So he just kept it up. Closing his eyes and letting the music run through him.

 

His eyes snapped open though when he heard the beat of the drums start. He felt his hands falter, but looking at Roger he couldn’t help but smile and continue to play. The blonde was smiling and playing to Brian’s beat. It actually sounded amazing, how Roger was able to keep up with Brian so easily. Locking eyes, they smiled even brighter before allowing themselves to caught up in their music. 

 

Brian had forgotten how it felt to play music like this… Having someone else to play and create new sounds with… It was amazing. They went from fast to slow pace, loud to quiet sounds, and hard to soft rock. Anytime one started to change, the other picked up on it so naturally… It was like…

 

“It’s like we were made to play together.” Roger says, as he slowly stops playing. Blue eyes smiling up at Brian. “I’ve never met someone I could just… play with. And sound  _ that  _ good.” 

 

“Maybe we were just meant to be…” Brian smiles softly. Those pink lips smile wider.

 

“Maybe…” Roger hums. “We’ll see… Can you sing?”    
  
“A bit.” Brian nods.

 

“Good.” With that, Roger started a new beat. It was a little slower than the previous beat.

 

“ _ It’s a kind of magic.”  _ That  _ voice  _ of Roger’s sang softly. Brian was  _ hooked.  _

 

_ “It’s a kind of magic _ ” Brian repeated as he started to play along with the beat, Roger flashing a soft smile.

 

_ “ _ _ One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal...” _  Roger sings

 

_ “One golden glance of what should be...”  _ Brian continues.

 

_ “It’s a kind of Magic…”  _

 

They sang together, trading off lyrics to an unknown song. It was like they were reading each other's minds… Their lyrics, harmonies, everything just fit perfectly… If Brian didn't know better, he’d of thought they’ve been playing together for years…

 

“That was…” Roger starts, but can’t bring himself to finish his sentence as they stop. Those brilliant blues are shimmering with awe.

 

“A kind of magic?” Brian laughs softly. 

 

“A… yes. That was magic! Brian, I’ve never. EVER. played something like that with anyone on our first go!” Roger exclaims. 

 

“Well. I told you… Maybe we’re just meant to be.” The taller man says simply, taking the guitar off to let himself rest. 

 

“I’m starting to think you’re right.” Roger smiles as he gets up and walks from behind the drum set. Standing in front of Brian.

 

“I think I’m completely right.” Brian states without a doubt in his voice, stepping closer to the blonde man. Looking down into his pretty blue eyes. God he truly loved how those eyes seemed to shine… and those lips… How he just wanted to kiss-

 

Suddenly the doors flung open, making both of them jump back and stare at the intruder. It was  _ Jim. _ Standing in the door, all smiles.

 

“You two sounded amazing together!” Jim comments happily.

 

“Er….thanks…” Roger says, not trying to hide his annoyed tone. Brian chuckles at the blondes obvious attitude. 

 

“Of course. Though it seems we have to close up!” The man says with a small frown. Brian quickly looks at the clock.

 

“It’s already almost 1…” He say mostly to himself, but Roger snaps his head up.

 

“Oh, shit…” Roger giggles. “We must have really gotten into it…”    
  
“We must have…” Brian agrees, looking down at the blonde with a soft smile. “Let me take you home…” He says softly. Roger just smiles and nods.

 

“Okay…” The younger man agrees.

 

They thank Jim before walking out into the darkness. Brian holding Roger by the waist again, loving how natural it felt to have the blonde right beside him. The silence around them was comfortable and they just enjoyed the walk. It was quite cold by now, but neither cared. It just gave them a reason to walk closer together…

 

It only felt like a second, but soon Roger was pulling away.

 

“Well… This is my stop.” Roger said almost sadly. Looking behind him at the stack of apartments. Brian gazed at the buildings and sighed.

 

“I guess…” He hummed softly before looking down at Roger.

 

“Thanks for taking me home…” Roger sways softly, a small smile on his lips. His cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold air. He looked so cute…   
  
“Of course…” Brian said, stepping closer to Roger, gently placing his hands on Rogers cheeks.

 

“Jesus! You’re freezing, you know that…?” Roger asks, looking up into Brian’s hazel eyes. Brian just shrugs before leaning down and kissing Roger softly. Their first  _ real _ kiss of the night. 

 

Roger hums, letting his hands rest on Brian’s shoulders as he returns the kiss. Their lips moving slowly together.  Everything was perfect. How their lips fit and moved together. The warmth of Roger’s lips against Brians cold ones. And of course they part way too soon…

 

Slowly, his eyes open and look down as Roger gazes up with a small smile.

 

“When will we see each other again…?” Roger asks softly.

 

“...Tomorrow night too soon?” Brian wonders out loud, making Roger smile even more.

 

“Not soon enough…” The blonde giggles softly.

 

“Tomorrow night at 8? Meet me outside the bar. I’ll take you anywhere you fancy.” Brian says.

 

“Anywhere? Are you sure~?” Roger teases, biting his lip while smirking.

 

“Positive.” Brian hummed.

 

“Fine. I want to go to the moon.” Roger declares. Turning around and walking toward his building entrance.

 

“Alright! Tomorrow night. Eight o’clock. I’ll take you to the moon!” Brian shouts after Roger. The blonde laughs and turns slightly.

 

“I’ll hold you to that promise!” He laughs loudly. Brian smiles.

 

“I promise.” He whispers to himself as he watches his figure disappear into the building.

 

_ Wait till I tell Freddie... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I really hope to get a new chapter up soon! Please be patient with me. The semester is ending and I have finals coming up! >~<  
> As for the story, I'm thinking of the future chapters and the story is starting to become clear to me! I've decided on the 'bad guy'. There's technically 2 people. And I've also decided on Freddie's past and what his future holds in this story!  
> I hope you all continue to read<3


	5. Let Me Warm You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their second date, Roger and Brian both think about how quickly their relationship has progressed in such a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Things get slightly steamy, but there's nothing past kissing still. This is still fluffy, but there is a bit of a dark note here. You have to squint, but there is a darker part of Brian's personality for .5 seconds. Enjoy!:)

“Where are you taking me?” Roger giggles, being pulled through the darkness by the taller man. Snow was gently falling to the dirty streets below. The only light was the light of the moon above them as they weaved through back streets. 

 

“You’ll see…” Brian smiles back at the pretty blonde. Loving the redness in his face from the cold and how his hot breath became visible in the cold night air. Roger smiles up at Brian and continues to follow his lead blindly into the dark. 

 

“Can I have a hint?” The blonde asks curiously. Speeding up to walk beside Brian instead of being pulled behind him. Their gloved hands in a tight grip between them. The taller man just smiles down at him.

 

“I told you last night. I’m taking you to the moon.” He says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Roger laughs softly.

 

“Oh really?” Roger asks, arching an eyebrow. Brian only hums in answer, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

 

They walk a little longer before the scenery around them starts to turn brighter with the moons light as they leave the heavy city area. Brian has to swallow a small chuckle when he feels Roger grow slightly nervous at how far they’ve headed.

 

“There’s really no one out here, huh?” Roger speaks up, trying to sound casual, but Brian knew better.

 

“Do you not trust me?” He asks, smirking down at the blonde. Roger looks around them before looking up at the taller man.

 

“I just… I’ve never followed someone blindly like this…  _ especially _ at such a late hour... No-not because I don’t trust you! Just…” The younger man bites his lip nervously, averting his eyes.

 

“Hey… It’s okay, Rog…” Brian coos softly, pulling the blonde close to him. “I understand… but I promise, I would never hurt you…” He smiles softly. Those blue eyes gaze up and study him for a moment before shyly smiling.

 

“Yeah… I… I know… Well… I don’t  _ really  _ know… but I do trust you.” Roger says softly. Brian gazes down at him, smiling at how the snowflakes have stuck to the younger man’s eyelashes and hair. He also noted how dry the others lips looked…

 

“It’s okay… I promised you to be your moon. I’ll guide you. Put your trust in me and I won’t disappoint you…” Brian promises him, not breaking eye contact. 

 

“I-... I believe you.” Roger almost whispers, but Brian can hear him clearly. Smiling soft, he leans down and kisses the younger man softly. 

 

“Heh… your lips are chapped.” Brian comments, chuckling softly. 

 

“Well, yeah! It’s bloody cold out! What’d you expect?” The blonde huffs with a smile. The taller man just shakes his head with a smile before walking on, his arm around Roger’s shoulders now. Guiding him to an old, beaten down building. 

 

“Are we allowed to be here?” Roger asks as they come to a stop in front of the broken doors.

 

“...Probably not.” Brian hums before taking his arm away from Roger and slipping past the doors.

 

“Bri-Brian!” Roger laughs out before following his lead. Looking up, his eyes widened as he gazed up in awe. “Woah…” 

 

“This observatory has been here… for years…”  _ Since I was a boy _ … Brian doesn’t remember much of his human life, but he remembered his mother taking him here… He use to love it. It breaks his heart to see how it’s broken down…

 

“It’s awe-inspiring…” The younger man muses. Walking over to stand beside Brian in the middle of the large building. “The new observatory is nothing like this…”    
  
“The new one?” Brian asks curiously.

 

“Yeah. There’s a new one in the city. I went there once… But I like it here better.” Roger shrugs as he sways softly.

 

“I think I’d like this better too…” Brian mumbles more to himself. Looking around at the crumbling building before sighing. “It’s really changed here…”   
  
“How so? It’s been like this ever since I can remember…” Roger tilts his head at the older man. Brian thinks carefully before answering.

 

“Well… Just… I guess it seems so different, being here as an adult. As a child… this place was just so… magical, I guess?” He tries to explain. The blonde looks him up and down before nodding.

 

“I guess I can understand that.” The younger man shrugs as he folds his arms together.

 

“... Are you cold?” Brian asks, slightly concerned. He had forgotten that humans are sensitive to temperature… And if it was snowing, then it must be very cold for the smaller person…

 

“O-oh, I’m fine.” Roger smiles as he shivers softly. Brian arches an eyebrow. “...Okay, yea. I’m a little cold…” He giggles nervously, looking away.

 

“Rog, you should have told me…” Brian feels guilty for not thinking about the others comfort. 

 

“Brian. It’s not that bad. I’m really fine…” Roger tries to assure the older man, but Brian just frowns down at him.

 

“Do you want my coat?” He asks quickly, starting to unbutton the garment. 

 

“! Do-don’t be silly! Then you wouldn’t have a coat!” Roger laughs, his gloved hands shooting up to stop Brian’s from unbuttoning his coat. Brian just looks down at the younger man with concerned eyes.

 

_ But I don’t NEED it!  _ Brian wanted to yell. Roger noticed his worry and giggled.

 

“Well… If you’re  _ that  _ concerned…” Roger coos softly, a smirk forming on those pretty pink lips as he moved closer to the taller man. Wrapping his arms around his neck. “I think there might be a way you could warm me up…” Brian could feel the lust already spark inside the younger. His eyes flickers to Rogers lips and he couldn’t help but lick his own lips with want. His arms slipping around the smaller man’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?” Brian coos softly, already leaning down. Their noses brushing together and their breath mingling together. 

 

“I think you know…” Roger whispers before leaning up just enough to close the space between them. Their lips meeting together in a searing kiss and Brian couldn’t help the small growl from his throat as he pulled the blonde closer to his body. Deepening their kiss quickly.

 

All Brian could sense was  _ Roger _ . His  _ taste, smell, emotions, everything  _ was all  _ him _ . Everytime they kissed… but now, there were no other humans around for Brian to sense. It was only  _ him _ . And Brian felt his self-control falter…

 

Roger’s hands moved and tangled into the brown curls of the taller man. Gently pulling and tugging at the hair making the older man groan softly into the kiss, allowing the blondes tongue to invade his mouth. His sweet taste engulfing Brian’s senses completely. 

 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Brian breathes out again Roger’s lips, slightly pulling away from the intoxicating kiss. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he willed himself to calm down. 

 

“Brian…” The way Roger’s voice practically  _ whines _ makes Brian shutter. Opening his eyes and looking down into those half lidded eyes swirling with lust, he feels the last thread break. Their lips connect together in a fierce kiss. Their teeth clashing together as Brian begins to walk, pushing Roger back until he has the younger man pinned against a wall. Their lips moved together messily and the area around them was filled with the sound of their wet kiss and the small noises emitting from Roger’s throat. 

 

Pulling away, Brian started his assault against Roger’s beautiful pale neck. Reaching up, he quickly unraveled the scarf covering the blondes lower neck to give him more space to work with. His lips licking and kissing at every available area presented to him. He could feel his fangs ache as he planted an open mouth kiss upon the thin area of skin. Licking this spot, he could almost  _ taste  _ the thick liquid beneath the fragile shell of skin…

 

_ There’s no one around to hear him… Nor would he be able to run away if he were to get scared…  _ Brian thought. 

 

_ It would be so easy… Just one bite and he’d be mine…  _ **_only_ ** _ mine…  _

 

Opening his mouth against the sensitive area, he felt his fangs brush against the spot. Just one bite… just… one…   
  
“ _ Brian _ …” The soft voice made him stop in his tracks. His mind clearing slightly as he pulled away slightly and looked down into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

_ It would be so easy…. But… it’s not right… not for him… he doesn’t deserve to be done like that…  _ Brian swallows his desire down before leaning up and kissing the younger man softly. 

 

“Are you warm now…” He asks softly, clearing his throat. Roger smiles softly.

 

“Yeah… You’re a great kisser. Yet you always seem so hesitant after kissing my neck…” Roger comments with a small giggle. “You don’t have to be shy or careful with me, ya know. I’m a grown man. I’ve done plenty of  _ things  _ before.” This makes Brian chuckle softly.

 

“I have no doubt you have plenty of experience.” Brian shakes his head with a wide smile on his lips. “I just… I want everything to be perfect. I think we really need to get to know each other before anything…  _ else… _ You deserve a proper relationship before moving to anything you might… regret in the future.” He finishes, smile turning slightly sad as he looks away.

 

“Brian… I… I know this is our second date… and I guess we kinda have moved… a little fast for a relationship… But… I don’t think I could regret anything with you…” The blonde confesses with a small smile. Brian feels slightly guilty and he offers a small, pained smile.

 

“Perhaps… but… I’d rather be safe than sorry… You’re… very important to me, Roger. I don’t want to lose you because of something stupid…” He says quietly. Roger stares up at him before nodding.

 

“I… I don’t really understand where you’re coming from, but… I appreciate that you don’t want to go too fast…” Roger admits, smiling softly before leaning up and gently kissing the taller man.

 

_ You wouldn’t understand… _ Brian thinks sadly as he holds Roger closely.  _ But no matter what… I will always protect you… _

 

_ Always. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!... I'm at a cross roads. I'm not exactly sure how I want to continue from here. I was thinking of the next chapter skipping ahead, maybe about a month, into their relationship to try and move the story along a bit quicker?   
> I would love to have some feedback or ideas from my lovely readers! How would ya'll like to see this story progress?


	6. How it feels to Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian remembers that dark day 266 years ago. The day he was made to suffer in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is chapter 6~  
> This chapter takes place (mostly) in Brian's past. Showing how he became a creature of the night.  
> I'm starting to introduce the more supernatural area of this story. Bare with me.  
> I realize a lot of people have their own ideas about how Vampires work and all that, but I'm going off my thoughts/beliefs.  
> This chapter doesn't go into detail on how Brian was completely changed (like the process), but it will be a topic discussed in later chapters.  
> Enjoy<3

_London England, Late Summer of 1707_

_266 years ago_

 

“Brian, dearest. Do be careful on this night… There have been the strangest happenings around as of late. Especially in the dark hours…” Brian smiled softly as he looked back at his worried mother. She was always so worried and it showed on her face. The gently wrinkles that were visible under her own brown curls.

 

“I’ll be safe, mother. You needn’t worry about me.” Brian assures her with a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be home before the midnight hour. I promise.” He says, putting his guitar around his shoulders.

 

“Alright, dear… Do keep your promise. You know how I worry…” Ruth smiles sadly up at her boy. Wondering how he grew up so quickly…

 

Brian flashes her a sad smile before walking out the door and into the dirty streets of London. As he walked the familiar streets, he couldn’t help but imagine what the rest of the world must hold. Brian absolutely despised this city. The smell of shit in the air, trash everywhere, and the foul people. He couldn’t wait for the day he could leave this place… and he would never… _ever_ …. Look back.

 

But he knew traveling would have to wait. For his mother was frail and needed him. It worried Brian… He hated to see his mother in this state. It all started after his father had passed a few years back. The entire case around his father's death was… suspicious to say the least. No one could find any answers to how he died. Many people have come up with their own theories, but his mother seemed to have her mind made up. Saying things like _creatures that walk the night_ and _demons in shape of a human_. These things, she believed, killed his father. Of course, Brian didn't know what to make of this, but many men thought she was mad and needed to be locked away. Brian couldn’t have that. Not to his sweet mother. She just had… her own way of coping…

 

“Brian!” Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw a pretty girl with hair as dark as night. Her brown eyes glimmering.

 

“Ah, Lucia. Good to see you today. I missed you yesterday.” He smiles, walking to the small woman.

 

“Ah, yes. Well. My skin is rather sensitive. When it’s sunny, like yesterday, I do not fare too well. That’s kind of why I enjoy London so much. It’s hardly ever sunny.” She hums, smiling with her pretty pink lips.

 

“I wasn’t aware the sun affected you so… Don’t you like the sun though? The clouds make me a little sad…” Brian laughs softly. He couldn’t think about a life without the sun. He absolutely loved the warmth and wished to travel to a place where it was always sunny.

 

“I enjoy the darkness of the clouds.” Lucia says, gazing at the sky before looking at Brian.   
  
“Well… to each his own.” Brian shrugs. _Everybody has their own opinion._ He thinks.

 

She giggles. “Yes, I suppose… Are you going to play at the square today? May I sing with you once more?” Lucia tilts her head, her black hair falling beautiful around her shoulders.

 

“I would be honored if you sang with me, Ms. Lucia.” He smiles ear to ear, offering her his arm before walking to the crowded square. It was busy, like everyday. Stalls of fish, fabric, and other sellable goods. People pushing and yelling as they tried to push through. Brian could only shake his head at the people.

 

“One day, society will kills itself…” Brian mumbles to himself as he makes his way to the fountain in the middle of the market area. Sitting on the edge while Lucia jumped onto the edge happily, twirling elegantly.  Brian smiles softly before he turns his guitar and positions it in his arms. He takes a moment to gently rub the neck, his fingers brushing against the name engraved in the wood. _Harold May_.

 

Closing his eyes, he began to strum a soft tune and he heard Lucia’s sweet voice start to sing along to the familiar hymn. Though, his thoughts soon blocked everything out as he thought of his father. Playing his father’s guitar always made him feel… like he was there with him… The man had taught Brian how to play when he was just a boy. All 3 of them use to perform together. He remembered his mother had such a beautiful and full voice. She used to love to sing… But after his father… Only Brian played music now.

 

Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw the group of people around them. Smiling, singing, and swaying along to the music. Only music could do this. Take a group of foul, unhappy people and give them a reason to smile and get along. Brian loved the harmony music created…

 

He played while Lucia sang for what felt like only a moment. The sun slowly began to shy away behind the horizon, people came and they left, and Brian couldn’t be happier. But he knew he needed to head home. So he stood up and gave a smile to Lucia.

 

“I thank you for the company, but I should be headed home.” He sighs softly.

 

“...Your mother. She seems like a burden on you.” Lucia says simply, hopping of the edge of the fountain. Brian felt a small flicker of anger inside him from her comment.

 

“She’s not. I love my mother and would do anything for her.” Brian comments, slightly bitterly. He hated how people talked down about his mother…

 

“....Hm…. Anything?” She tilts her head and her eyes seemed grow darker. Brian felt slightly uncomfortable by the way she asked, but shook his head.

 

“Anything… Goodnight, Ms. Lucia.” He says softly, giving a small smile before turning and walking his usual path home.

 

_Anything?_

 

Those words kept flowing through his head and he couldn’t shake them away. He couldn’t help but feel unease… He’d known Lucia for a little over a month. She had just moved here, and was pretty nice. Though… He noticed… differences about her. How she stayed in during sunny days and how her eyes almost _changed_ color. She seemed entertained by the talk of morbid and dark topics, unlike any lady… or human… he’d ever known…

 

_Creatures that walk the night_

 

Brian walked faster, the uneasy feeling spreading through him. He had heard stories of _creatures_. They feasted on human blood and were cold to the touch… Lucia’s touch was always cold…

 

_Demon in shape of a human_

 

He was running by now. Brian knew deep down he was overreacting… These things didn't exist. But he felt something was wrong. They way Lucia’s eyes glimmered and that comment…

 

 _Anything?_ She had asked…

 

_Creatures don’t exist. Demon’s don’t exist. Not here…_

 

 _But If not here… then where?_ A voice inside him contradicted.

 

 _Anywhere but here…_ Brian prayed silently.

 

Running past the dark alleys, Brian felt his heart pumping. He felt like someone… some _thing_ was watching him. He couldn’t shake the feeling. Slowing down, he approached his home and felt his heart stop.

 

_The door is open_

_Perhaps mother… wanted fresh air…_

 

Brian knew that wasn’t the case, but he didn't want to think of any other reason as slowly made his way to the open door.

 

“Mother… I’m home…” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he _prayed_ to god that he would have an answer.

 

Stepping into the small, front area of their home he saw _her_ . Holding _his_ mother to her chest. Swaying softly while singing a sweet hymn. And when she opened her eyes, he was met by a deep blood red instead of brown.

 

“Lucia…”

 

“Hello, Brian…” She smiles, not hiding the abnormal _teeth_ of hers. “You know… I thought you were such a cutie… I haven’t met a human like you in many years. It’s rare for a human to be as sweet as you. But unfortunately, the nicest are the easiest prey.” She giggles, petting his mother’s hair softly.

 

“Please… we’ve already suffered-”  
  
“Suffered? You think _you’ve_ suffered?” Lucia laughs. “You don’t know the meaning of the word. Suffering… Heh. I think I’d like to see you suffer, actually. Such a nice… positive young man like you. You truly are filled with hope. It’d be _amazing_ to watch you slowly break and submit to the darkness.” She hums darkly, dropping his mother’s body. The loud thud of her body hitting the ground echoed in Brian’s head.

 

“I think… I know just what to do.” She smirks, swaying toward the tall man. Brian quickly raises his hand to hit her away, but she firmly grasps him before he can make contact. Her cold, deathly strong grip shocks Brian.

 

“Did you think that would work?” She giggles. “ _Cute_.” Her voice darkens as she yanks Brian down to the ground before kneeling beside him.

 

Brian’s head was forced to the side and he couldn’t move under her strength. His eyes gazed at his mother’s body and watched her breathe softly.

 

“Don’t worry… she’d not dead. _Yet._ ” Lucia whispers in his ear before licking down his neck.

 

After that, Brian could only remember _that_ piercing pain. His vision went black and he couldn’t hear a thing, but he felt his mouth open and his throat clenched tightly as if he were screaming. He felt like he was on fire and the pain only spread and worsened.

 

He didn't know how long this happened, his brain was rushing and everything was dizzy. But he soon felt the pressure release from his neck and something drip down onto his own lips.

 

“ _Bite.”_ he heard someone command.

 

_Bite…_

 

_Bite…?_

 

He couldn’t remember what or who he bit… no… but he felt a hunger like no other surge into his body as he felt a thick liquid trickle down his throat before his body started to spaz and shut itself down…

 

_I’m… dying…?_

 

The pain was real enough, it’s all he could focus on as his body struggled to function with the low amount of blood in his system. But a blood curdling scream pierced into his ears and his eyes barely just opened enough to see his mother being bitten. Her body struggling and fighting against the _monster_ that fed from her. It’s all he could hear… his mother’s voice, which used to sing so sweetly…. Screaming in such a way he had never heard…

 

 _Lucia_ pulled from the struggling body and stood up. Smirking over at Brian. The fresh blood streaming down her chin and staining the once pretty pink dress.

 

“Now, you will learn how it is to suffer.” She giggles, stalking toward Brian. Eyes gleaming. “You will watch your mother struggle and die slowly. But you won’t die. Oh no. I’ve given you my blood so you will live… but just barely~” She laughs out, dancing around his weak body.

 

“ _Brian…_ ” He could hear his mother’s struggling voice….

 

* * *

  


_London, England, Early Winter of 1973_

_Present Day_

 

“Brian.” Freddie called out, walking toward the taller man who was standing in the snow, staring up at the moon like always. “When you’re not with Roger, you’re always here…” He hums softly.

 

Brian gives the older man a small sad smile.

 

“I feel close to them here…” He whispers, looking at the graveyard around before casting his eyes down to the tombstones at his feet.

 

_Ruth Irving May 1646 - 1707 & Harold May 1644 - 1695 _

 

“Do you think they can see me now.”   
  
“I do, Brian. I think they’re looking after you… And I think they’re happy to see you with Roger…” Freddie nods softly, patting his shoulder.

 

“You deserve some happiness after suffering in the darkness.”

 

_Suffering in the darkness…_

 

_Have I even truly suffered yet…?_

  
  
  
  



	7. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for a month, Roger realizes he knows nothing about his new boyfriend... Will Brian be open to share his personal life or hide away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! What!?  
> Yep! Here's chapter 7! Slowly getting closer to Roger crackin' down on Brian. Slowly. For now. I think after this next chapter or so, Roger will start to become more and more aware Brian isn't exactly... normal. But I felt that this chapter was important. To show Roger's doubt yet want to be with Brian.  
> I think the next chapter may introduce a new and important character... DUN DUN DUN!  
> Lol... yeah. Please enjoy the chapter ^^'

“So. Who is it?”

 

Roger looked away from the window and at his sisters similar blue eyes. She was staring right at him, leaning on her fist.

 

“...I’m sorry?” Roger asked, slightly confused.

 

“You’ve been staring out the window for 30 minutes and have barely touched your coffee. I’ve noticed you’ve been in a bit of a daydream lately. So I was just wondering who the lucky girl is.” Clare says simply, bringing her own cup to her lips and taking a small sip of her _very_ blonde coffee.

 

Roger scoffs softly.

 

“How do you know it’s a girl?” He asks without thinking, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. Clare’s eyebrow arching instantly.

 

“It’s a man then? Okay. Who is he.” Roger nearly spits his coffee out.

 

“I-I didn't mean it was a man!!” He yells in a whispered voice, looking around the cafe to make sure no one heard her. She just stares at him.

 

“Then what did you mean.” She tilts her head.

 

“I meant: How do you know it’s _anybody_?! I could just be in a weird mood!” He hisses, but she doesn’t look convinced.

 

“Okay. So am I wrong?” She asks with a knowing glint in her eyes. Roger wishes he could slap her…

 

“I mean-... well. No. You’re not wrong, but-”  
  
“So is it a girl or a boy.” She cuts off quickly, leaning in with a smirk.

 

“I want to smack you.” Roger tells her in a very matter-of-fact tone.   
  
“Girl. Or. Boy.” Clare repeats making Roger roll his eyes.

 

“A boy!” He almost yells before biting his lip and looking around, making awkward eye contact with some of the other customers.  His sister giggling softly and her older brother blushing.

 

“Tell me about him!” She bounces eagerly, a small smile on her face.

 

“Why should I.” Roger huffs, glaring at her.

 

“Aw… Roggie. I’m your baby sister! If you’re not going to tell me, then who will you tell?” Clare whines, gently shaking her brothers arm. He glares at her for a moment before cracking a smile and rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re the bloody worst…” He laughs out softly, shaking his head. “His name is Brian…” Clare scoots closer to her brother, resting her chin on both her hands. Eagerly awaiting for him continue.

 

“His name is Brian…” She repeats slowly, staring at Roger. He bites his lip before looking away.

 

“His name is Brian… We met a little more than a month ago. At a pub… We’ve gone on quite a few dates already. He’s tall… very sweet. I mean… like… It’s almost tooth rotting how sweet he is.” Roger giggles softly, thinking of the older man. “He makes me feel… just… out of this world. There’s this connection between us… And it just… it makes me feel nothing… _nothing_ in this world could tear us apart… I don’t know what it is, but Clare… I’ve never felt like this. He’s just... “ He sighs softly.

 

Clare studied her brother carefully. Slightly shocked that Roger admitted to a connection between them already. She’s seen Roger date girls for a year, almost 2 years, and he never mentioned feeling this way about any of them. But this man he’s known for a month has made her brother fall harder than he’s ever fallen. She was very happy, but she felt slightly… uneasy…  
  
“Wow, Rog… I never knew you were capable of such feelings.” She jokes. Giggling when Roger slaps her arm gently.

 

“Bitch.” He mutters with a smile.  
  
“But…” She starts and his smile falls instantly.   
  
“But?” He asks.

 

“But what else do you know about him…?” Clare asks carefully. Roger opens his mouth to answer before closing it. Thinking for a moment.

 

“He… works night shift at this recording studio, Reid Studio… He plays the guitar… likes the observatory… drinks guinness… was born in London! But then moved-... for some reason…” Roger bit his lip as he looked down, realizing how stupid he sounded. He really knew _nothing_ about Brian… Anytime Roger ever brought a personal question up, the taller man always maneuvered his way around the topic…

 

Clare watched her brother struggle and sighed softly. Patting his shoulder.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s only been a month… But I think you really need to sit down with him… Get to know him. And if he’s not willing to share, then he’s not worth your time, Rog.” She states. Roger looks at his younger sister and smiles softly.

 

“Jeez… Am I the older sibling or you?” He asks, laughing softly. She giggles.

 

“You’re older, but I’m way more mature than you.” Clare giggles and Roger rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh. Yeah. _Sure_.” He laughs, sipping his cold coffee again.

 

“I’m serious though, Roger. You’ve always been protective of me. Now it’s my turn. If this guy is as great as you make him out to be, then he shouldn’t have anything to hide.” Her voice turns serious again and he looks into her stone hard eyes. Frowning softly, he nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah… you’re right…”

 

* * *

  


Roger waited in front of the pub like usual. The snow was quite heavy and the air had an extra bite to it. Folding his arms, he frowned slightly. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation that morning with his sister.

 

Sure, he had doubted Brian a little… They had only known each other for a month… But he never thought that Brian may be _trying_ to hide anything… Brian had told Roger to trust him, but did Brian trust him?...

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and was immediately met with those amazing haze eyes gazing down at him with the softest smile. Roger couldn’t help but smile softly.

 

“Good Evening…” He hums softly, leaning up at kissing the older man softly. Their lips moving against each other slowly in a very familiar rhyme before Brian broke the kiss.

 

“It most certainly is a good evening now…” Brian comments with a cheeky smile. Roger laughs softly.

 

“Oh?” He asks, allowing the taller man to wrap an arm around his waist and guide him away from the pub. “Where are we going tonight?”

 

“I was thinking of dinner? I don’t think I’ve taken you on one dinner date yet.” Brian thinks out loud.

 

“No, I don’t think you have.” Roger confirms. “It sounds great.”

 

“Good. Dinner it is. Anyplace you want.” The older man decides, looking down at Roger as they walk down the street.

 

“Hm… There’s a nice sit down restaurant not far from here. It’s not high end, but it’s nice enough for a date.” He tells Brian.

 

“Lead the way.” Brian commands with a smile.

 

They walk for maybe 10 minutes before reaching the restaurant. _Il punto_ . Brian read the Italian name. _The Spot_ he translated to himself as he held the door for his pretty blonde. Following closely behind. Taking in the lovely Italian aesthetic of the restaurant. Though Brian knew a _real_ Italian restaurant when he saw one, this was pretty damn close.

 

A bubbly young lady greeted them and showed them to their table. Brian took this opportunity to help the blonde take his coat off and pull Roger’s seat out for him. Loving the shy smile the blonde gave before sitting down. Muttering a small _Thank you_ as Brian pushed his seat in and sat himself across from Roger. Looking down, they both studied the menu. Brian couldn’t remember the last meal he ate. He really didn't need to eat…

 

“The spaghetti looks good…” Roger mumbles to himself. Tapping his lips with his finger as he thinks. Brian smiled at how cute the younger man was without even trying. Shaking his head, he went back to reading the menu. Soon a older gentleman approached them and asked for the drinks, in which Brian insisted they have their finest wine.

 

“I’m ready to order now, if you are, Roger.” Brian looked at the blonde with a small smile.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna get… the… spaghetti. No salad.” He tells the waiter, handing the man his menu.   
  
“And I’ll take the Skillet Eggplant Parm. No salad for me either..” Brian smiles up at the waiter, handing over his menu as well before the waiter walked away quickly.

 

“Well…” Roger said quietly, looking around at the decor. Brian had felt the blondes mood was slightly off when he approached him for the first time that night, but he didn't want to risk asking anything. But the longer they sat there, the more he felt Roger become more and more… unease?... He couldn’t put his finger on the exact emotion, but it wasn’t a positive feeling either way.

 

It didn't take long for the waiter to return with their bottle of wine and 2 glasses of water. Popping the bottle open and pouring their glasses before setting it down and leaving them to enjoy the wine.

 

They both picked their glass up and held it to the other. Their glasses clinking softly.

 

“To you, my sun.” Brian hums.

 

“And to you, my moon.” Roger smiles softly before taking a sip and slowly setting the glass back down. Brian following his lead.

 

“...So. Brian.” Roger clears his throat. “When were you born?” He asks curiously. The personal question making Brian shift uncomfortably.

 

“When was I born?” He laughs softly. “A long time ago.” He replies. Roger frowns softly and Brian feels his mood shift lower.

 

_Shit…_

 

“Brian. I’m serious! Give me a straight answer. Please?” Roger asks seriously.

 

“I am serious…” He offers a small smile, but Roger shakes his head and looks away before standing up. Panic spread through Brian quickly as he shot his arm up, grabbing Roger’s wrist just a _bit_ too tightly. The blondes head snapping down to look at the older man. His blue eyes slightly wide.

 

“I-...” Brian started but found he couldn’t form words. He loosened his grip, but kept ahold of Roger’s wrist. “Please… don’t leave… Sit back down…?” He begged quietly. Roger felt a small pain in his heart as he stared into Brian’s pleading eyes. Slowly Roger sat himself down and Brian released his wrist.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Roger. I just… have never done good with personal questions… I find that not all people are very… accepting…” Brian averts his eyes as he speaks.

 

“...Like it or not, if we’re going to continue this, I _need_ to know you. You’re the one who said we should get to know each other. You know plenty about me, but I don’t know anything about you! Anytime I ask you anything, you dodge the question! It makes me feel like you don’t trust me…” Roger says, his voice slightly shaking as he tries not to raise his voice too loudly.

 

“No. No no, Roger. I _do_ trust you! It’s just-... It’s…” Sighing, Brian buries his face in hands hands before muttering: “It’s so complicated…”

 

“... You have to stop using that as an excuse. You said we may be meant for each other. If you truly believe that, then you need to share things with me. No matter how ‘ _complicated_ ’ it is…” Roger says sternly.

 

Brian’s head is spinning. He knows Roger is right. He needs to trust Roger. They are _soulmates_ after all… But, at the same time, he couldn’t really just sit here and tell Roger he was a bloody vampire…

 

Clearing his throat, Brian made his decision.

 

“I was born July 19th… 1947…” Alright. It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. The date of birth was correct… The year was… _a little_ off… He was really born in 1681… But that’s just a minor detail... for now…

 

“July?” Roger smiles softly. “I was born July 26th… 1949. You’re two years older than me.” He comments with a soft smile.

 

 _2 years… yeah… we’ll… we’ll go with that…_ Brian thinks to himself.

 

“We’re both born in July. I told you, were meant to be.” He muses as he takes another sip of his wine. Roger giggles and sips his as well.

 

“Why did you leave London?” Roger asks curiously. Brian looks down for a moment. Picking his words carefully.

 

“Well… My… My dad died, and that made my mom very upset… Her health declined quickly… and soon she followed him… I… I just couldn’t stay in London after that…” He admits softly. Again… It wasn’t really a lie….

 

Roger’s eyes widen slightly at the others confession and he suddenly felt a little bad for bringing up such a morbid thing, even if it was an accident…

 

“I-... I’m so sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to pry…” Roger speaks softly, but Brian just smiles.

 

“Don’t apologize. You would have learned it eventually… and you deserve to know. I trust you enough to tell you that. You and Freddie are the only people I’ve told.” Brian smiles sadly.

 

“Bri… Thank you…. For telling me, I mean… It means a lot…” The blonde returns the sad smile. “I understand why you would have traveled away… and why it’d be hard for you to stay.”  
  
“No. It’s not hard. Not anymore…” The older man says simply.

 

“No?” Roger asks, tilting his head.

 

Brian just smiles.

 

“No. I found a reason to stay. A beautiful reason… and he lights my entire world just like the sun.”


	8. The Price of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor pays Freddie and Brian a visit to remind them both of their past mistakes... and to make a promising threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some plot, ya'll. Cause there is a lot in this chapter.  
> We get to learn a little more about Freddie and we also get to meet the main dick-wad of the story. Here to ruin everything.   
> Before heading into this Chapter, please note this word and it's meaning:  
> Sire = A vampire that has changed a human into a vampire.
> 
> Please enjoy;)

Brian felt like he was on top of the world. Him and Roger were finally making good progress in their relationship since Brian decided to open up more. They really had so much in common and it just felt nice to connect with him…

 

He felt as light as air, like he could jump and just fly to the moon. 

 

But of course. All good feelings end too quickly.

 

Brian felt it a few miles out of the graveyard. 

 

He felt Freddie. 

 

Felt that emotion of terror.

 

And it made Brian feel like he was a human again. Running through the streets of London in a Panic. Only this time, Brian  _ knew  _ that demons existed. 

 

Brian stopped just outside the cemetery and he saw a figure in the distance. Standing in the middle of the tombs and staring up at the moon. He knew it was Freddie. But he could feel another presence in the area. A horrifyingly familiar presence…

 

Slowly he made his way to the older man before stopping a few feet away. Those brown eyes looked over at Brian and he knew everything was wrong.

 

“Well well well. Brian. I must say… It’s been a little bit, hasn’t it?” 

 

Brian felt his entire being tense up from that voice. A voice he hadn’t grown too familiar with, but he knew it well enough.

 

“Paul. Save us your idiotic teasing and just get on with it.” Freddie hisses behind closed teeth, eyes flickering to an unsettling red. 

 

_ Paul. _

 

Brian knew very little about the man, beside the obvious fact that he’s a monster. Freddie had only told him that Paul is his  _ Sire… _ Like Lucia to Brian. Paul was the one who created Freddie and lead him into the dark… But he knew Freddie hated to talk about the man, so he tried to avoid the topic…

 

“Now, now, Freddie. I taught you to be polite. I’m wounded that you would speak to  _ me  _ in such a manner.” Paul shakes his head. A dark glint in his eyes as he stares directly at Freddie. “Though, I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised. How many times have you betrayed me? Let’s think… The first time was with that  _ human _ of yours. Running away and turning him. Claiming you  _ loved  _ him. I was truly hurt. But I forgave you! How did you return my forgiveness? You ran from me  _ again _ . But this time, you decided to break the one Law our kind has and kill one of your own! And for what?  _ Him _ ?” Paul hisses, glaring at Brian. 

 

“I killed that  _ snake  _ because she was abusing  _ one of my own _ !” Freddie shoots right back without missing a beat. “Much how you abused me for centuries! Mentally  _ and  _ emotionally! Only she was also psychical with Brian!” He hisses.

 

Brian doesn’t remember much of his ‘newborn’ years. After he was changed by Lucia… But he does remember how she treated him. How she would feed him, but just  _ enough _ . How she would talk about his mother and how it felt to have her struggling body in her grip. How she would blame him for her death. He remembered the torture she put his body through at the most vulnerable time in his new life. 

 

But then he met Freddie. The older man had stumbled upon the home Lucia had locked him in while she hunted. He saw how the newborn was treated, and Freddie took pity on him. Thinking back to his own life with his  _ Sire _ . And Freddie knew he couldn’t leave this boy, who had so much potential even in a life of darkness, to suffer alone.

 

So Freddie did an unspeakable thing. 

 

The only thing that their kind was  _ not  _ allowed to do. 

 

He had killed another vampire.

 

He had killed Lucia.

 

And that was punishable by death. 

 

An eye for an eye type deal...

 

“Abusive?” Paul laughs. “A Sire can treat  _ their  _ newborn however  _ they _ please. It’s  _ their  _ property.  _ Their  _ responsibility.” Paul hisses right back, his eyes changing to a dark red. “Which is why it is  _ my  _ responsibility to bring  _ you _ to justice and  _ kill _ you. And to return  _ that  _ to the devil.” He points to Brian as if her were just an object. 

 

“THEN DO IT!” Freddie yells, his eyes glowing bright red. “I didn't ask for this and neither did he! You think we care if we die?!” He snaps, but Paul just laughs. Not threatened in the slightest.

 

“It’s been almost a hundred years since you killed her and I was sent to kill you. I’ve had plenty of chances, but It has been fun to play with both of you. Making you run here to there. Trying to lose me. But I kept myself away because I knew I could have more fun. And that’s why I’m here. I finally have to opportunity to torture both of you I think. A punishment worse than death.” Paul muses, flashing a white smile. His fangs glimmering in the moons light.

 

“How could you possibly make our lives any worse?” Brian hisses quietly, speaking for the first time. Paul’s smile turns into a wicked smirk as he stares at the taller man.

 

“Well… I’ve noticed a pretty little human that you seem very…  _ interested _ in. With eyes like the sky and hair kissed by the sun.” Brian felt the world around him stop completely. “I wonder how long I can make him scream and cry before his heart stops beating.” The words sink in his mind slowly. “How you’ll scream, watching the life slowly and painfully leave that pretty body.” 

 

Brian’s mind was in a haze and everything seemed to move slowly. The  _ anger  _ boiled and his fangs ached.

 

Before he knew it his body lunged forward as he went to attack, but was caught in Freddie’s stronger grip. Pulling him back.   
  
“BRIAN!” He heard him yell, but all he could think about was ripping the smirking  _ man _ apart, piece by piece.

 

And in a flash,  _ he  _ was gone. His body disappearing in a blink of an eye. And Brian felt himself panicking.   
  
“FREDDIE-”   
  
“HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU, BRIAN!” Freddie screams, shaking some sense back into the younger man. Brian knew that was true. He was much older and much stronger… It was a stupid move to even think about fighting him… 

 

Brian slowly cleared his head. Registering everything that happened. Until it hit him.

 

“ _ Roger _ .” He whispered, looking down at Freddie.

 

_ No _

 

Breaking away from Freddie’s grip, Brian ran. He ran faster then ever. Silently thanking his enhanced speed.

 

All he could think about was Roger. How much danger his sun was in…

 

He ran even faster, right to the apartment building Roger lived in. Not stopping to remember he didn't know what floor or number. He didn't need to. He could  _ sense  _ him. And that was enough.

 

He ran up countless flights of stairs until he reached the floor where Roger’s scent was the strongest and he beelined straight to the door the scent was coming from before knowing loudly.

 

_ Shit. What if Paul has him. What if he doesn’t answer. Should he be taking this long? Is he okay. Maybe I should just break- _

 

The door slowly opened as those beautiful eyes peeked out. Widening slightly as he realized it was Brian.   
  
“Bri-”   
  
Brian forced the door completely open before pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. One hand wrapped around the thin waist while the other tangled in his wet blonde hair and pulled him even closer. Burying his nose into the sweet scented locks and inhaling deeply. 

 

“Bri-Brian! What’s wrong?! Yo-you’re shaking…” Roger manages to speak after recovering from his shock. Trying to move away from the others tight embrace, but that just made Brian pull him even closer. Worry and confusion filled the young man as he struggled to understand what was happening, but then he felt something wet on his shoulder.

 

“Bri-Brian…? Are you… crying…?” He asks softly. The older man still doesn’t answer, so Roger decides to leave it for now. Slowly relaxing in the warm, tight embrace. Resting his head on Brian’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.  

 

They stood there for a decent amount of time, but Roger didn't care. He just wanted to know what made Brian so… like  _ this _ . But he knew he needed to wait for the taller man to completely calm down before pushing. So he listened to his breath slowly even out and felt his grip loosen ever so slightly, but he didn't pull away. He wanted Brian to have all the time and comfort he needed…

 

But soon the older man did pull away, but only enough for him to look down at Roger. And Roger felt his heart break. Those hazel eyes glistened with tears and he could see worry and relief written on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, Roger… I’m  _ so  _ sorry…” Tears continued to run down his face and Roger couldn’t be more confused.

 

“Bri.. why are you-”   
  
Brian kissed him softly before he could finish. That kiss turned into one more… and another… and another… Their lips slowly moved together and Brian could feel himself breaking inside. 

 

_ He will not hurt you _

 

Roger pulled away this time, staring up at Brian with pure confusion. 

 

“What happened… why are you apologizing?” Roger asked softly. Reaching up and gently wiping some tears away before caressing his cheek. Brian shook his head, tears still rolling as he took in the beauty of  _ his _ love. He drank in every single detail. How is wet, blonde hair fell to his shoulders. How his pink lips were parted ever so slightly. His eyes switching from left to right as he stared back at Brian. 

 

“I love you, Roger.” His voice breaks and Roger’s eyes widen at the direct confession. “I love you so fucking much… an-and I felt like I could have lost you…” He’s fully breaking now. He knows it.

 

“Br-Brian… I-...co-come in. It’s freezing out here.” Roger stumbles before he’s able to lead Brian inside and shut the door. Guiding Brian to a small couch and sitting him down. Brian stares up at the blonde and smiles at the fact that the younger man is only wearing an oversized shirt.

 

_ He must have been very cold _ … Brian thinks, feeling bad.

 

Roger sat right next to the older man and put his hand on top of Brian’s. 

 

“What happened…” He asks again, his eyes locking with Brian’s.

 

“I-... Roger… My parents… They… they were both killed. My father was murdered one night and no one ever found the killer… and then one night, after a perfect day, I was walking home an-and… I got this feeling… this  _ awful  _ feeling… I ran home… And when I got there… I watched my mother die… and… o-oh god, Roger.” Brian sobs out. “I got that feeling again. I felt like everything was going to fall… Like everything _ is  _ going to fall. I thought I was going to lose you tonight!” 

 

“He-hey! Hey! I’m here! Brian, look at me! Look at me!” Roger quickly takes Brian’s face in his hands and makes him look up at him. “Look at me… I’m here, see? I’m fine… I’m here.” He whispers, wiping the flowing tears from Brian before pulling him into a hug, making Brian rest his head on his shoulder.  “I’m here…” He coos softly. 

 

Roger was trying to process all the information Brian just unloaded. His parents were  _ murdered _ . And he had a fear of Roger having the same fate? He must have… He was in such a state of panic… and Roger didn't know exactly what to do. What would make him feel like Roger was going to be killed? What happened in the short time between Brian dropping him off to now?

 

“ _ I’m sorry _ ” Brian kept whispering. Over and over again. “ _ I’m so sorry _ …”

 

“Brian. Hush now. You don’t need to apologize…” Roger tries to sooth the older man, but Brian shakes his head.

 

_ I have so much to apologize for _ … Brian thought bitterly to himself. If only he had never met Roger… He would be safe…  _ He’s in danger because of me _

 

“Hey… I love you, Brian…”   
  
If Brian’s heart was still beating, it would have stopped. 

 

“I love you… it’s okay. Everything is okay, don’t you see…?” Roger hums. “I’m here. We’re together. Everything is perfect…”

 

_ No. Nothing is… but you just have this way of making everything feel perfect…  _ Brian thought as he pulled away to look into Roger’s eyes again.

 

“I love you.” Roger says softly, but with the utmost confidence in his voice.

 

“I love you, too…” Brian whispers.  _ More than you’ll ever know…  _ “And I promise to keep you safe, Roger…. No matter what.” Roger smiles softly.

 

“I believe you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Shit is starting to hit the fan. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I LOVED writing it. I have the complete story in my head now, it's just the matter of being able to write everything for ya'll to understand XD I think the next chapter may focus around Freddie a little more. Move away from Maylor for a second to give ya'll some more information.   
> Thanks for reading<3


	9. Fate is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie reflects back on his own life as he watches Brian and Roger before meeting a new person who could make this entire series of events make more interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter that allows us to see a little more into Freddie's life!  
> A character from a previous chapter also turns up and brings more plot to the table for our building story;)  
> Thank you for reading<3  
> Enjoy~

Freddie knew he shouldn’t linger. He knew he should leave and let the two have their privacy…

 

He had originally followed Brian, worried for the human as well. Wanting to make sure Paul hadn’t hurt him. But now, he couldn’t stop watching.

 

He stood outside a window of the apartment. Watching Brian break and sob out as he confesses his fear of losing Roger. And how quick the blonde was to try and soothe his lover.

 

_“Hey… I love you, Brian…”_

 

Freddie felt his own heart soar. How Brian paused and looked at his lover. How Brian _almost_ seemed human… Vowing to protect Roger. And Freddie knew Brian meant every word.

 

Just like he had.

 

Closing his eyes, Freddie could still picture _his_ face. His dark eyes and hair… that gentle smile…

 

His name was Jim… and Freddie had loved him more than anything in the world.

 

Honestly, Freddie couldn’t remember a single detail about his human life anymore… It had been so long ago. He didn't even remember his real birthday. He knew the day he _died…_ The day Paul had changed him. But anything before that was a blur at this point.

 

His newborn years were pretty fuzzy as well, but he does remember when he started to gain his own strength. We he started to need Paul less and less. He was becoming an _Adult_. And all he wanted to do was escape…

 

He was so young still, around Brian’s age, when he had seen Jim. He saw him smiling and laughing as he worked.

 

_And when our eyes met_ …

 

Freddie felt tears fill his eyes as he watched Brian kiss his human. He could almost _feel_ the tenderness of their kiss.

 

He knew he was torturing himself by watching. He knew he should look away… and after another kiss, he did. He made himself turn and leave. Walking aimlessly. Thinking of Jim.

 

They had fallen in love so quickly. It was like love at first sight… When their eyes met, they could only stare.

 

_“You’re beautiful.”_

 

Those were Jim’s first words… He wasn’t the least bit shy when he said this to another man and Freddie loved that about the man. He spoke softly, but always told the truth. Always had great advice. And Freddie always went to him when Paul was being… well. _Paul_.

 

Jim took care of him. He never asked questions. Never. Not when he had obviously seen Freddie’s eyes change red. When he had seen his fangs. When He had stumbled to Paul, covered in blood. Jim would just smile and open his arms to Freddie before cleaning him up. And when he did ask questions… He wasn’t afraid…

 

_“Freddie, you’re not human… are you?”_

 

_No_

 

_“What are you?”_

 

_I don’t know…_

 

_“Do you kill people?”_

 

_...yes_

 

_“Would you kill me?”_

  
_  
No. Never._

 

_“Are you in trouble? In danger?”_

 

_Jim... Paul… He… I have to get away_

 

_“Then run away with me. I’ll keep you safe…”_

 

And that’s just what they did. Freddie was so young and naive to think he could just run away from his _Sire_. He didn't know about the bonds that tied Sire to the Sired. And when they ran, they didn't hop place to place. They found a peaceful area… It was perfect for them.

 

That was Freddie’s first mistake.

 

His second mistake was changing Jim.

 

Jim had asked Freddie to. He wanted to be with Freddie forever… and Freddie wanted the same. But again, Freddie didn't realize the responsibility of taking care of a newborn properly. He was still a baby, in eyes of other Vampires. And it was like a baby having a baby. He had no other experience… But he was able to do his best… Until Paul had found them…

 

Freddie remembered that night _clearly_. Almost as clearly as the night he killed Lucia.

 

He remembered how effortlessly Paul tore Jim apart… The screams… The _pleads_ … But there was nothing he could do… Thanks to the bonds between the Sire and the Sired, the Sired could not kill their creator. No matter what. It was just the way their bonds were. Now, a Sire has given life, but they can take it away. A Sire is allowed to destroy their Sired, and that’s why Paul was sent to Freddie. To punish him for killing Lucia.

 

_But who came to punish Paul when he had killed my lover..._ Freddie thought bitterly. He knew the answer. Because John was a newborn, it didn't matter. After a vampire is an adult, after their dark gift has developed, that’s when it is considered murder.

 

_Newborns die everyday…_

 

The Order had told Freddie. They also told him that he was still a babe and should not leave his Sire. So he was forced back to Paul… and his nightmare just continued to grow…

 

For centuries… Freddie was locked away. _Loved_ by Paul. Bull shit. Paul said he loved him, but Freddie was just a trophy for him. To show off that he successfully turned a pretty human to a gorgeous creature. But he never truly taught Freddie anything. Freddie taught himself _everything_ until he was able to get away from Paul’s clutches.

 

And from there, his story was clear. He met Brian and killed Lucia. And for a century he ran with Brian. Trying to teach the younger vampire as much as he possibly could. And even though Brian was still considered a newborn, he was very mature and smart. There were still things Freddie had yet to teach him, but Brian was better than him at that age… He knew much more. Freddie was _proud_ of how far the younger man has come.

 

Ever since losing Jim, Freddie had a love for newborns. While on the run, they had come into contact with few Sire’s and their newborns. It melted his heart to see that many Sire’s did care very deeply for their creations. Teaching and loving them. And Freddie wanted nothing more then to have another chance…

 

“Hey. You.”   
  
Freddie stopped dead in his tracks. The voice behind him was cold, yet he could tell it was female. He also heard the sound of a crossbow…

 

Groaning, Freddie didn't want to deal with this.

 

But when he turned, he was met with familiar blue eyes. Glaring at him. Long blonde hair was kept in a ponytail.

 

_She looks just like-_

 

The crossbow was pointed straight at him now. Slowly, Freddie raises his hands in defeat.

 

“Hey… I’m not here for trouble…” He whispers, voice breaking slightly. Her eyebrow arched as she studied the vampires tear stained face. Slowly, she lowers the crossbow.

 

“You’re awfully pathetic for a vampire.” She comments dryly, but this makes Freddie smile.

 

“Yeah… You’re awfully pretty for a hunter.” He comments right back, lowering his hands. She stares at him before letting a slight smile break on her lips.

 

“What’s your name.” The huntress asks, walking toward him with no fear.

 

“Freddie. Freddie Mercury.” He answers truthfully. He had no real reason to fear any hunter. A few centuries ago, maybe. But there has been progress between Vampires and Hunters. Hunters were no longer allowed to kill just any vampire, unless that vampire was killing multiple people in a close time. Vampires were allowed to feed. But when a Vampire started to kill for fun, Hunters had the okay to kill that Vampire.

 

The woman nods before taking out a notepad and writing.

 

“Alright. You’re on my list. If anything strange starts happening around here, You’re the first I’m coming to.” She warns. “Are there any others?”  
  
“...Two. One’s with me. He’s young, but safe. Another one… he’s the one you need to kill.” His voice grows dark as he speaks about Paul. She arches her eyebrow.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She nods, putting her notes away.

 

_She really looks like-_

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” She turns and starts to walk.

 

“Hey! What’s your name, Hunter?” Freddie calls out to her. She looks back and smiles.

 

“Clare. Clare Taylor.”

 

_Fate is such a funny thing..._


	10. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets Roger's sister and realizes Roger is more protected then he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clare met Freddie, now time for Brian too!  
> I honestly love my character outline for Clare and can't wait to introduce her more.  
> This is more plot being tangled together~<3  
> Enjoy!

The scene around him was horrific. 

 

His warm blood ran down Brian’s arms as he held the lifeless,  _ mangled _ body in his arms. Limbs turned in inhuman ways or just torn off. Blonde hair was matted together with blood and dirt. And Those once lovely blue eyes were grey as they gazed up at nothing. 

 

The worst part of it all, Brian could feel his heart still beating. Just barely, but he was alive. And Brian could  _ feel  _ his pain. There was nothing he could do… He couldn’t bring himself to end the pain… but he refused to have his sun become like him… no… he didn't deserve that… not without a choice… even  _ with  _ a choice… Brian would never allow it…

 

_ B-Bri... _

 

His voice was broken and barely audible.  

 

“Don’t speak…” He tries to hush him softly.

 

_ Brian… _

 

“Hush, please…” Tears run down his cheeks.

 

_ Brian! _

 

Gasping, Brian’s eyes snap open and he is instantly greeted with those brilliant blues staring down at him. Beautiful pink lips in a soft smile. Blonde hair falling perfectly.

 

“Hey… I just wanted to tell you I’m headed to class.” Roger speaks softly, gently caressing Brian’s cheek. That comment made Brian completely wake up and he saw that Roger was dressed and about to leave.

 

“Wa-wait.” He stutters as he grabs Roger’s wrist gently. The blonde looks down at him curiously.

 

“I really have to go. I’m already late, Bri… But please don’t feel like you have to hurry out! You can stay till I get back. Or longer.” Roger says with a smile. Brian shakes his head.

 

“No… stay.” He says softly as he sits up. Roger just laughs softly.

 

“Bri. I need to go to this class.” The blonde says, starting to pull his hand away. Brian pulls Roger back over to him, placing his hands on his slim hips. Staring up into his eyes.

 

“Please, stay…” Brian pleads softly. Roger smiles, letting his hands rest on Brian’s shoulders.

 

“Bri-” 

 

Brian quickly pulls Roger down on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist now. Keeping him securely in place. The loud laugh Roger yelps out makes him smile ear to ear…

 

“Stay…” He whispers, gently kissing right below Roger’s ear. The younger man hums softly, leaning his head to the side. Showing that beautiful neck to Brian…   
  
“Why should I?” Roger asks and Brian can  _ hear  _ the smirk on his lips. 

 

“Because…” Brian lips move against the soft skin, giving a small kiss lower on his neck.

 

“Because…?” Roger’s voice shakes softly as Brian licks his neck. His tongue sliding over the blondes  _ rushing  _ pulse before he slowly kisses up to Roger’s chin. The younger man turns his head to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. 

 

“Brian…” He mutters softly before being sucked into a deeper kiss. A small noise of enjoyment emitting from his throat as Brian pulls him even closer. Their clothed chests pressed right against each other as they both crane their necks to properly kiss. The room filled with the sound of their lips moving together and their unsteady breaths. 

 

Brian’s hands slowly moved down, making his first  _ bold _ action and cupping Roger’s  _ perfect  _ ass. Absolutely  _ loving  _ the shocked little moan from the man on his lap. Roger’s own hands cupping Brian’s cheeks and deepening the kiss  _ even  _ more. Their lips mending together  _ perfectly _ .

 

“Rog, are you really still home?! You have clas-”   
  
Both Roger and Brian snapped their heads to the bedroom door. And Brian felt absolute dread wash over him as he met her glaring gaze. 

 

“Geez, Clare. Ever heard of knocking?” Roger doesn’t seem at all effected as he rolls his eyes. Not even trying to move off Brian’s lap. 

 

“I’m your sister. Since when do either of us respect the others privacy?” Clare arches an eyebrow at Roger before glaring back at Brian. “This is Brian, huh? He’s not what I expected.” Her voice cuts straight through Brian.

 

“Damn, Clare. Why are you being such a blooming bitch this morning?” Roger huffs, finally getting up from the older man’s lap. 

 

“You have class. If you want a Biology degree, you’d better-”   
  
“Biology…? I thought you were going to be a Dentist?” Brian wonders outloud, staring at Roger. He sees the younger man’s shoulders tense and a feeling of guilt rush through him.

 

“I-...er… I was  _ originally _ going for that, but I got bored… and switched… But I find that people are more interested when I talk about being a dentist…” Roger rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he admits to his white lie, avoiding any and all eye contact. Brian smiles softly. He can’t be mad at Roger considering all the lies he’s told to keep his secret…   
  
“Rog… You didn't have to lie. I would have thought you were interesting no matter what.” Brian smiles softly as Roger blushes.

 

“Really?” He asks shyly.

 

“Ahem.” Both of them snap back to reality as Clare just stares at them. “You both done?   
  
“We were actually just getting started before you, dear sister, walked in.” Roger huffs.

 

“I’m sure it was a good thing I came when I did.” If looks could kill… Brian would be double dead…

 

All Brian could focus on was the symbol that hung from her neck and he wanted to scream. Why did the universe feel the need to make this harder than it already was? Why did  _ she _ have to be a hunter. It could have been anyone else, but fate decided that his soulmates  _ sister _ would be the perfect fit…

 

Roger just rolls his eyes

 

“Who wants coffee?” He asks as he walks out of his room, leaving Brian and Clare.

 

“Does he know?” She asks. Brian remains silent before answering.

 

“Know what?” His voice cracks slightly. Her eyes slightly narrow before she stalks over to him. Her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“One wrong move,  _ creature _ , and I will end you.” She went to turn, but Brian grabbed her wrist.  _ Instantly _ regretting that decision as she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve, whipped around and positioned the weapon to Brian’s neck. Usually a dagger would never pose a serious threat, but he felt the heat radiating off the blade. She dipped the blade in holy water. 

 

_ Smart _ … He thought to himself as he looked up at her.

 

“Unhand me.” Her voice carried a deadly tone, but Brian didn't flinch.

 

_ Should I tell her? _

_ She deserves to know… _

_ And what if I’m not around…? _

_ She could very well be the difference between life and death for Roger _

 

“Clare… he’s in danger…” His voice barely whispers and he feels the dagger piercing against his skin, making him growl softly.

 

“ _ What _ ?” She hisses, her eyes darkening.

 

“He’s in danger… I…  _ We _ need to protect him, Clare…” He gazes into her eyes, and finds that even though they are the exact shade of her brothers, they are nowhere near as captivating. 

 

He feels anger swirling inside her, but concern starts to blossom. Her eye study him for a moment before she takes her dagger from his throat. A red, rash like mark where the poisoned blade touched and burned his skin.

 

“What do you  _ mean _ he’s in danger. What kind of danger.” 

 

“...It’s a lot to-”   
  
“What on earth are you two doing in here? Clare, are you trying to steal my man or intimidate him? Either way, fuck off.” Roger says from his doorway. Arms folded as he leans against the door frame.

 

Clare continues to stare into Brian’s eyes until she finally turns and smiles to Roger.

 

“Did you make the coffee? Lord knows I need some.” She hums, walking past her brother. Roger arches his eyebrow at his sisters sudden mood shift before shrugging it off and looking at Brian.

 

“Want some coffee?” He smiles softly.

 

“Yeah… Coffee sounds amazing…” Brian manages a small smile before getting up to join the siblings in the kitchen

 

_ Maybe his sister being a hunter wasn’t a bad thing.  _

_ Maybe…  _

_ Maybe she could help... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I think my next chapter is going to be with Clare and Brian. (Maybe Freddie as well, not sure yet.) And after that Chapter (or maybe at the end of that chapter~) we may have sightings of a Deaky;)  
> I'm really trying to just tie the main characters together at this point and make sure the plot is steady.  
> The next chapter, we will learn about Clare and the Taylor house hold... and about a few of Roger's past relationships~ ;)  
> Until then<3


	11. Hunter & Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Brian meet in the cemetery to talk with Clare about the situation they were all sucked into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day;)  
> We get to learn a bit about the Taylor family and how Clare became a Huntress~!!

She walked through the graveyard silently. Her footsteps barely made a sound. Any normal person wouldn’t hear her, but she knew better. She wasn’t dealing with _normal_ people.

 

“Clare…”

 

His voice was soft as he stepped out of the shadows. She studied the taller man and could see why her brother like him. Brian was a very handsome man with such a sweet, and quiet demeanor. Very opposite of her big brother.  
  
“You’re not alone.” She comments, eyeing the shadows. Not surprised when she sees the other familiar man walk out. “Freddie.”  
  
“Clare. Pleasure to see you.” Freddie smiles warmly, but Clare doesn’t seem happy.

 

“I can’t say the feeling is mutual… Maybe under different circumstances. But this…” Clare trails off, thinking of the potential danger her brother may face. Freddie frowns.

 

“I understand… You must be awfully worried. So let us not waste anymore time. Allow us to explain…” He gestures for Clare to have a seat, but she shakes her head. Freddie casts a look to Brian before sighing softly.

 

“Where to begin…”  
  
Freddie started off at the beginning. Telling her about Paul and his own life. Trying to ignore Brian’s gaze as he talks about Jim… He explains how he found Brian, what they had done, and why they are on the run.  He tells her about the bond her brother shares with Brian and her eyes widen. Nodding slowly as she looks at Brian. She listens carefully and drinks the information in eagerly. Her eyes narrowing as Freddie goes in about the previous night. Paul finding them and threatening Roger…

 

“And that’s why… He’s in danger. And-”  
  
“-And it’s my fault…” Brian cuts Freddie off. His gaze cast down, too guilty to look into Clare’s eyes. He can feel her staring at him, but he doesn’t feel any anger… Instead, her emotions are relatively neutral…

 

“... He really likes you. It’s kind of annoying how much he talks about you… and now it makes sense. You two were meant to be.” Clare speaks softly. “And there is nothing I can do to stop that… Grandpa was really right about him...” She sighs.

 

Brian looks up at her, but now she’s looking away. A small frown on her lips.

 

“...Clare. Your family… Are they hunters? Or…?” Brian starts to ask.

 

“... My parents aren’t hunters...” She says simply. Freddie grows curious.

 

“How did you end up becoming a Hunter? Surely your parents don’t know this?” Freddie questions and Clare looks over, smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

_Outside London, England. 1961_

_12 years ago_

 

Roger had always hated going to his grandparents. It was out in the middle of nowhere with absolutely _nothing_ to do. But for some reason his sister loved to go. She would bounce up and down the entire car ride and run out of the car when they pulled up to the old house. Their grandparents would greet her with warm smiles and hugs, but as soon as his grandfather ever looked at him, he would just frown and study him.

 

Clare even noticed how off put the older man was to her big brother, but she always just brushed it off. Her brother always had an attitude and an unwelcoming aura around him. She didn't get along with her brother, mostly because he didn't want anything to do with her and Clare couldn’t understand why her brother was so mean to her…

 

But she felt bad. Everyone in the family treated Roger a bit differently. They were always scolding him for the smallest things, while she barely ever got in trouble. It wasn’t fair, and she thought she would be in a foul mood too if she was treated like that all the time… Though she did see him happy a few times. Mostly when he was listening to music. That’s when he was nice to her and he would sit her down to tell her about a new record he had gotten. And Clare cherished those moments with her brother…

 

“It’s such a nice day today, why don’t you take your sister out for a walk, Roger.” It wasn’t a question. Their grandmother looked to Roger and motioned for him to get up and turn the radio off. Clare watched her brother glare over at her slightly before rolling his eyes and doing what he was told. Grabbing his jacket before angrily walking around her.

 

“Come on.” He muttered, not trying to hide his annoyance. Clare hurried after him, not wanting to make his mood any worse.

 

They walked in the cool, autumn air. He was in front of her like always. Not talking or anything. When they were alone like this, it always made Clare uncomfortable. She knew her brother didn't _hate_ her, but… it was always so awkward and he was _always_ in a pissy mood.

 

“Jeez. It’s bloody freezing out. _‘Go on. It’s a nice day_ ’, she said…” She hears her brother grumble, making her smile slightly.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Roger huffs, looking back at her. She giggles now, making him arch an eyebrow. “What?” He asks, turning to her completely. For some reason her smile just grows wider and she starts laughing. Her brother looking at her like she’s insane.

 

“You’re bloody weird…” Roger can’t help but crack a small smile. Clare lights up at this.

 

“I’m weird? At least I’m not moody.” She hums.

 

“Excuse me?” Roger walks toward her, thought he’s not mad. No. There’s a smile on his face as he gets closer and starts to reach for her. She quickly bolts the other way and Roger sprints after her. Both of them laughing as Roger scoops her up easily. “What did you say about me?!” He laughs as he tickles her, making her wiggle and laugh in his arms.

 

They slowly calmed down as he sat her back on the ground carefully. Clare was still giggling softly as she looked up at her brother with a wide grin.

 

“I like when we play like this…” She confesses. Roger’s smile disappears as he looks down.

 

“...yeah… I do too.” He admits, gently patting her head.  
  
“Excuse me…” Roger looks up quickly, meeting two unnaturally black eyes of a strange man only a few feet away from them. He instantly pulled his sister behind him, sensing something off about the strange man.

 

“....can I help you?” Roger asks, trying to sound as intimidating as a 12 year old boy could. Slightly back away. Holding Clare’s wrist tightly.

 

“I was wondering if you could give me directions… you see… I’m lost.” The man smirks, walking toward the two kids. Roger’s hand tightens on Clare’s wrist, but Clare doesn’t voice her discomfort.

 

“I can get my grandfather. He’d be more than happy to help you on your way.” Roger prays the fear in his voice isn’t clear. He backs away more.

 

The man just smirks before lunging at the two. Before Clare could process anything, she felt Roger push her before being tackled by the _monster._

 

Clare never felt fear like this. Staring into those _swirling_ red eyes while the creature smiled at her with a sharp grin before looking down at her brother, now pinned under him. She didn't know what to do. Monsters don’t exist… No… Monster _didn't_ exist… But now, one had her brother… And it growled and snarled as it’s teeth sank into her brothers skin.

 

Her stomach turned as her brother screamed in unimaginable pain. He was kicking and struggling under the power and force of the monster. But there was nothing she could do. She was frozen in fear. And she knew soon it would be her turn…

 

But all of a sudden the monster unlatched from her brother’s now gushing neck and screeched in its own pain. And that’s when she saw that something had _hit_ it in the shoulder. Whipping her head over, she was shocked to see her grandfather standing there with a very unusual weapon positioned up and pointing at the creature. The monster moved like a blur, but her grandfather didn't flinch at all. Instead he shot directly in the beats face, making it stumble back in pain. This gave him enough time to reload his weapon and hit the scary man down to the ground before firing in it’s head again.

 

Clare honestly couldn’t register anything that just happened after that. It was all a blur... from her grandmother rushing Roger to the hospital, to her grandfather building a large fire and burning the creatures body.

 

“Grandpa…?” She asks softly, as she watched the fire dance. “What… what was that?” The older man glanced down at her and sighed.

 

“That was a monster.” He says simply.

 

“Why did you tell grandma it was a wild dog that attacked Rog?” She wonders. The older man sighs again, fully looking at his 8 year old granddaughter.

 

“You really want to know?” He asks and her eyes light up as she nods eagerly.

 

And with that, he sat the girl down and explained to her the supernatural forces of the world. Demons existed, but humans could defend themselves. She learned her grandfather was a Vampire Hunter, but after his wife gave birth to their first child, he retired. Not wanting to endanger his family.

 

But then Roger was born. His first grandchild. Who was visited by a demon the very night he was born. Clare listened with wide eyes. How her grandfather had killed one of those beasts in the hospital.

 

“It was an omen.” He said. “I knew from that first moment that boy would get himself mixed into things greater than himself… And he has. He might not be aware of it, but Roger has a knack of attracting all sorts of creatures to him.”  
  
“How do you know…?” Clare wonders.

 

“A good hunter can always sense the supernatural.” He smiles down at her.

 

“Can you teach me?” She asks with a big smile, shocking the man.

 

“Te-teach you?! Are you crazy?! It’s a dangerous and serious thing!” He exclaims.

 

“... and if what you say is true, then Roger will need someone to help him in the future! Who better than his sister??” She smiles. Her grandfather stares down at her. Shocked at the maturity she was showing.

 

“Clare… The things I would teach you-”  
  
“Aren’t fit for a girl? Dangerous? I don’t care! I want to protect my big brother!” She huffs, crossing her arms.

 

“....Very well. Clare Taylor. I will teach you how to be Vampire Huntress… and you will protect your brother when I no longer can.”

 

* * *

 

_Present Day, Cemetery - London, England_

_1973_

 

“So your grandfather was a hunter…” Freddie says out loud, Clare nods.

 

“Yes.”

 

“...A dog attack? Wouldn’t Roger remember being _attacked_ by a _man_ and all that…?” Brian asked, a bit confused. She sighs.

 

“You would think. But it was so traumatizing that his brain repressed the memory of it. He doesn’t remember anything about it… And memories are so delicate anyway, so from telling Roger it was a dog, when he does try to think about that day, he can now only imagine a dog. And thanks to that, Roger absolutely _hates_ dogs…” She sighs softly. Explaining the psychology process.

 

“So Roger doesn’t know anything about….?” Freddie wonders, twirling his finger in the air. Clare shakes her head.

 

“Nope. He doesn’t know about anything supernatural. Though he’s dated a Hunter before…” She thinks back with distaste. Brian feels jealousy run through him. “He was an ass. I was happy when they broke up…”

 

“I’m happy they broke up too…” Brian hisses under his breath.

 

“Heh, your grandfather was right. Roger sure knows how to attract people from the supernatural world. Being attacked, dating a hunter _and_ being a soulmate to a vampire…” Freddie laughs softly, shaking his head. “You definitely got someone to keep you on your toes, Brian.” Clare laughs softly.

 

But her smile fades and eyes turn ice cold as she takes her crossbow and lifts it quickly. Pointing right between Freddie and Brian.

 

“Don’t move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* I wonder what could happen next?  
> Is there a deaky in the future? Maybe? Maybe not~? We shall see~~  
> Till next time<3


	12. The Children of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a new prize and decides to show it off, though it doesn't end as he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but it carries some plot and a new character;)   
> In this chapter we get to see a newborn, and I really hope to get to a point where I can sit down and explain the entire change process for ya'll.  
> Enjoy<3

“Don’t move.”

 

Freddie and Brian had long since moved so they were right beside her, facing the same direction her crossbow pointed. They knew she wasn’t talking to them. She was talking to  _ him. _

 

Paul stood there, leaning against a tomb, arms crossed and smirking.    
  
“Well, well, well. A vampire huntress, huh?” He laughs, eyeing the human up and down. Obviously not scared, yet Brian noted that Clare wasn’t the least bit scared either.

 

“You’re Paul? I was expecting something… not like you.” Clare says dryly, making Paul flash her a grin.

 

“My, aren’t you a lady? You should put that bow down before your hormones get the best of you.” He shoots back easily. Brian feels anger spark in her, but admires how quickly she overrides the feeling. Keeping her emotions in check. 

 

Freddie remained quiet as he studied the older vampire. Something was…  _ off  _ about him… and he could sense someone  _ else.  _ His eyes caught a figure shift behind Paul.

 

“What are you hiding?” Freddie asks sharply, eyeing the figure. Paul’s smirk got even wider if that was possible. His eyes had a dark glint.

 

“Oh. Just my little prize. Would you like to meet him?” He asks  _ almost  _ innocently. Brian could feel the anger boiling in Freddie. They both knew what Paul concealed. They just needed him to show it….

 

“Come now, me sweet. Show them your pretty little eyes.” Paul coos softly, moving to the side. And sure enough, Brian and Freddie’s suspicions were confirmed. There stood a young man, clutching Paul’s arm. Freddie felt his heart break when he looked into the man’s lovely green eyes. He looked so  _ scared  _ and confused…

 

“You’ve sired another.” Freddie states simply, not able to break his gaze away from the young man clinging to his Sire.

 

“I did. This is John. I created him after you stole away. As I searched for you, I came across him. His eyes were just too pretty to pass up.” Paul speaks  _ almost  _ fondly as he looks to his newborn, gently caressing  _ John’s  _ cheek. “He’s just a babe. Only 40 years old… You should thank him. For 2 years I nursed him, which made me give up on tracking you for a bit.”   
  
“He’s…”  _ Only 40 years… _ Freddie was baffled at the babe. Brian was  _ at least  _ a hundred into his new life when Freddie found him. Even Brian now was still considered a newborn. Vampires weren’t considered  _ adults  _ until they were five hundred years or older. But it was very rare to see a newborn out and about at such a young and fragile age….

 

“I don’t give a rats arse about any of this. Take your little  _ prize _ and get lost.” Clare huffs, still pointing her crossbow at Paul. The older vampire frowns at her, his eyes gleaming.

 

“I haven’t had my fun yet.” Paul starts to stalk toward them. “I still have a game to play~ You know… It’s interesting. You are all so determined to protect Brian’s little human… But while you’re here talking about it, who is with him now if he needs protection? If I decided to pay him a visit instead~?” He smirks as he watches the expressions on each of their faces. The 3 of them realizing the truth in his words. In a blink of an eye, Brian was gone. 

 

Freddie stepped in front of Clare, not allowing Paul to advance any further. He glared at his  _ sire  _ while Paul stared back with a smug smirk.

 

“Dearest, Freddie.” Paul shakes his head before his hand shoots out and grabs him by the throat. Freddie gasps out as Paul picks him up by the throat. “I had loved you. But I have something new. Something that will never disobey me. And I can get rid of you now. I wonder how Brian will fare without you beside him~?” He wonders as the younger vampire struggles in his grasp.

 

A shooting pain suddenly runs through his arm, which causes him to drop Freddie to the ground. He growls, holding his arm close to him before yanking an arrow out of his arm and throwing it to the ground. Snarling, he looks up at meets Clare’s eyes as she reloads her crossbow quickly. 

 

“Clare!” Freddie shouts as the other vampire lunges at her, but she is quick on her feet. Easily moving out of his path and shooting in his back. The older screeching as he rushed to grab ahold of her weapon. Ripping it out of her hands and pushing her to the ground. Clare rolls back, not allowing herself to stagger, and grabbing a dagger from inside her boot. Though, instead of throwing the dagger straight at the creature coming after her, she flings the sharp weapon to the side. Making Paul stop dead in his tracks as he hears a sharp cry of pain.

 

Freddie looks over to see the newborn on the ground with a dagger in his shoulder. Whimpering and shaking like a scared kitten. He just wanted to run over and comfort the young man… But he heard a large thud, making him look over quickly in time to see Clare fly back on the ground. Blood spitting from her mouth as Paul hit her with her own crossbow before throwing the weapon barely out of her reach. 

 

“You  _ bitch _ ruined my new  _ toy _ .” Paul growls out as he kicks her in the stomach before stalking to John and  _ yanking  _ him up. Not giving a care to the pain he was in. “Next time we see each other will be the last. Mark my words.” 

 

And with that, Paul and his newborn were gone. Freddie felt anger deep inside him. 

 

_ How could he treat him like that… _

_ He was so scared… The poor dear… _

_ And Paul sees him just as a toy… Just like me… _

 

Freddie felt tears in his eyes as he thought of the poor babe. He wanted nothing more then to make sure he was okay… after all he was hit in the shoulder with a dagger….

 

“Shit…” Clare gasps out as she curls up slightly. Freddie rushes to the hurt human. The smell of her blood surrounding him. There’s a huge bruise on the side of her face from being smacked down by the crossbow and blood ran down her lips. Freddie didn't want to imagine the bruise on her stomach…

 

“Are you okay…?” He asks, gently helping her to sit up. She nods before shakily standing up. Freddie admires her strength, but knows the human would need time to rest and heal. He allows her to lean on him as she grabs her weapon from the ground.

 

“Brian…?” She looks up at Freddie and gives her a small smile.

 

“I’m sure he’s watching over Roger… and Paul will be busy with…  _ John _ … Roger should be safe for now…” He thinks. “...Did you have to hurt the newborn?”    
  
“...It wasn’t my initial plan. But my main plan is always to survive. If I were to throw a dagger like that at an adult, it wouldn’t do much. But throwing it at the newborn created a bigger distraction…” She sighs softly. Freddie understood where she was coming first. Put your life first, especially because they don’t even know the newborn, but… 

 

“He shouldn’t have gotten into this… He’s just scared…” Freddie mutters. Clare stares up at him for a moment. 

 

“Perhaps not… But it was either him or us…” She says confidently. 

 

_ Spoken like a true Hunter _ … Freddie smiles slightly before an idea hits him.

 

“It’s either him or us… but what if he were with us?” Freddie thinks out loud as they walk.

 

“Um… excuse me?” Clare snaps her eyes to him again.

  
“...Nothing.” He smiles at her.  _ Nothing yet. But... I will save him… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally introduce Deaky<3 Don't ya'll worry, he's okay and will soon be in safe hands. Not this chapter, but probably the chapter after that I will go more into John's story as Freddie tries to help the newborn. So we will definitely get there.   
> There are a few characters I still need to introduce, but these character's don't have too much importance in this part of the story. They will make an appearance and hold some significance for this part, but they will be more important in the 2nd part of this series.   
> Thank you all for reading<3


	13. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with another Vampire, Brian grows possessive and find a way to mark his lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload two chapters today, but I kept getting distracted >~< But here is one chapter at least!!  
> Things get a little steamy, but nothing smutty... yet;)  
> Please enjoy!

It had been a week since they had run into Paul and each of them took turns looking over Roger. Clare took the day time, following and hanging out with her brother, while Freddie and Brian switched off night shifts. Freddie would guard the window and area of Roger’s apartment, while Brian would usually treat Roger to a date before guarding from the outside, sometimes even staying the night with Roger.

 

Tonight was a night Roger decided to go out. Brian had no problem with taking Roger out, in fact he would rather take him out and be with him then watch him from the window. But he didn't particularly like the idea of going to a nightclub. A pub was one thing, but a club…

 

As much as Brian hated the idea, he couldn’t say no to those brilliant eyes shining up at him with a beaming smile. He felt the excitement surging through the blonde as they walked to the club Roger was overly familiar with. Brian didn't know Roger went out this much, but apparently he did, because when they walked to the door the usher smiled down at Roger and opened the door. Saying how good it was to see him again.

 

When they walked in, the smell of pure alcohol, sweat, and sex nearly knocked Brian back. The music was so loud, he could barely think and lights were flashing all different colors so quickly in the dark room it made Brian’s eyes hurt. But the blonde pulled Brian along and pushed through the crowd of people until they were to a booth for two. They sat down and Roger laughed at the overwhelmed face Brian had.

 

“First time to a nightclub?” Roger has to literally yell over the music.

 

“Is this a nightclub or an orgy?” Brian yells back making Roger laugh more.

 

“Is it a nightclub without an orgy?” Roger asks, making Brian chuckle and shake his head.

 

“You seem to be familiar with this place.” He comments.

 

“Yeah… I used to come here a lot…” The blonde looks down and Brian feels his mood swift slightly before Roger pushes the negative feeling down, flashing a bright smile. “The people who work here are really cool though! A friend of mine knows the owner, and he owed me. So I asked if he could reserve a table for us tonight.” He shrugs with a smile as he shrugs off his heavy coat, revealing an almost _skin tight_ dark blue shirt with a plunging neckline, show off Roger’s lovely collar bone and a bit more…

 

 _He definitely stole that from Clare…_ Brian thinks, trying to swallow his already growing lust.  
  
“Well… Tell your friend I said ‘ _Thank you_ ’.” He smiles before leaning and giving Roger a kiss. The younger man smiles against his lips before getting up quickly, grabbing Brian’s hand and tugging him up as well.

 

“Come on, let’s dance!” He yells, pulling the older man to the _very_ crowded dance floor.

 

Brian hated it. No matter how he moved, he was always touching someone. Roger laughed at Brian again, shaking his head before cupping Brian’s face and forcing him to look down. Their eyes meeting.

 

“Ignore them… Focus on me.”  
  
And oh _god_ when Roger started to roll his body to the beat of the music, Brian could only focus on that slim body. The way he _rubbed_ against his own body… How Roger’s hands traveled up his chest before wrapping around his neck… His eyes not leaving Brian’s…

 

Brian couldn’t help but to place his hands on Roger’s hips and move with him, allowing the distasteful music run through his body. He couldn’t bring himself to hate it though. No. Not while he stared deeply in those blue eyes and moved his body against Roger. As the floor got more crowded, he got pushed closer to that warm body. He began to understand why people liked this…

 

“Do you want a drink?” He asks, starting to pull away. Roger pouts but nods.

 

“Yeah, actually. A drink sounds great.” Roger admits, starting to turn toward the bar.

 

“No, stay and dance. I need a breather anyway. Enjoy yourself.” Brian stops him and Roger flashes him a smile before shrugging.

 

“Whatever you say!” He agrees before continuing to move his body to the music. Brian hummed and made his way through the crowd and to the bar. He ordered their usual, a Guinness and Stella Artois, and leaned back against the bar. Watch Roger dance to the music. So carefree… So young.

 

He allowed his eyes to trace down the blondes rolling body and _god_ he didn't notice how tight those jeans were… Roger looked perfect. Slight curves in all the _right_ places… His hair falling perfectly to his shoulders as his smiled and sang along to the blaring music. Brian couldn’t help but lick his lips as he drank in the sight.

 

What made it worse was when his eyes moved back up Roger’s body and their eyes locked. Roger was smirking as he caught Brian staring at him. And Brian had to stop himself from pouncing the man right then. The younger man moved his body in a very _lewd_ manner. Rolling his hips to the side while his hands traveled up his own body and through his hair, messing it in the best way...

 

“Sir, here are your drinks!” The young bartender chirped happily, holding the two beers out. Brian gave a small smile and nod, taking the drinks with a small ‘ _thanks_ ’ before heading for their table. Roger spotted him and made his way over as well. Bouncing as he ran up to Brian.

 

“You looked great out there.” Brian practically growled, pulling the younger into a deep kiss. Even with the loud music Brian could _clearly_ hear the surprised moan escape Roger. Their lips moved together for a hot second before Brian pulled away with a smirk.

 

“You wanna be on the inside of the booth?” He asks and Roger bites hip lip, smiling, before slipping into the booth first. Brian settles beside him, smiling softly as Roger immediately scoots closer to him. He wraps his arm around Roger’s waist, pulling him closer before taking a sip of his guinness.

 

That was the majority of their night. Getting up to dance then going back and sharing a drink together. Neither tried to yell over the music too much, but they definitely shared many kisses. Brian couldn’t lie. He was actually having a great time with Roger. The blonde had so much energy kept his attention so easily. He didn't notice anyone else half of the time, unless he was trying to make his way to the bar. Which at the moment, he was indeed doing.

 

Brian couldn’t guess how long they had been at the club, but it was long enough for Roger to be more than a little tipsy. Though Brian couldn’t bring himself to deny the younger _one_ more drink. Roger was in such a high, good mood. Roger was always carefree, but it was different when Roger’s brain was numbed by alcohol. He was so giggly and happy. Not caring what he said or admitted to Brian while in this bubbly state. And he was also very clingy while drunk. Pouting when Brian would pull away or even shifting his position slightly away from the blonde.

 

“Guinness and Stella Artois?” The young bartender asks happily as Brian approaches the bar. Brian flashes a smile and nods, watching the energetic man turn and fill glasses. As he handed Brian the glasses, he offered a small smile.

 

“You two are really cute together… It’s nice to see people open about their love….” Brian could feel the genuine and pure feeling radiate from the young man. “It gives me a little more confidence in myself.”  
  
“If you love someone, you shouldn’t let social norms stop you. You could lose that person and regret it forever…” Brian smiles warmly at the young man before turning and making his way back to the table. A surge of warmth and happiness through his body. He couldn’t shake the big smile on his face… Until he sensed _something_ off.

 

Another vampire was in the area… and close. Very close. _Too_ close. Brian could only guess he didn't sense it before was because of the overly crowded building. But he wanted to kick himself for not noticing it before… Especially as he approached their table and saw a _man_ leaning on the table, smiling ever so charming at _his_ lover. Though he was pleased to feel Roger was disgusted and annoyed by the man’s presence.

 

“Can I help you.” Brian practically growls as he places the drinks on the table before fully facing the other vampire. The other just smirks up at Brian, eyes flashing quickly before he stands up straight.

 

“My, I just saw such a beautiful man sitting here alone. I figured he was free.” He winks at Roger, making the blonde roll his eyes.

 

“Well, he’s not. Go find someone else to _satisfy_ your _needs_. Unless you want there to be trouble.” Brian is facing away from Roger, allowing his eyes to flash an angry red without his human noticing. The other vampire raises his hands defensively while Smirking and walking back.

 

“No trouble here, friend.” The other says, casting one more glance at the pretty blonde before turning and searching for a new victim.

 

“Damn, Bri. You got so possessive~ It was kinda hot~” Roger hums with a sly smirk on his lips. The older man looks down at him and can’t help but smile.

 

 _Clare was right. He sure has a thing for attracting danger…_ Brian sighs as he sits down beside Roger. Not getting much of a chance to settle before being pulled into a deep, messy kiss. He chuckles softly against his lips, kissing him back.

 

“Come now, let’s finish our drinks and maybe have a last dance. I have to get you home soon.” Brian says sternly as he pulls away. Roger pouts. “Oh, no. Don’t give me that look. I said one more drink, like, 5 drinks ago.” He chuckles as Roger’s pout breaks into a smile.

 

“Fiiiinnnneee!” Roger whines out before sipping his drink.

 

Brian couldn’t shake his possessive feeling away. He hated knowing that it was so easy for another to walk up to Roger… So easy for them to take him away… The thought made him growl lowly as his eyes scanned the dance floor.

 

“Bri…? You okaaaay?” Roger slurs as he leans on the older man. Big innocent eyes looking up at him.

 

“...Yea, babe. I’m good. Wanna dance?” Roger beams at the invitation and nods eagerly, taking Brian’s hand happily as they make their way to the floor. They decide to stay on the outside of the crowd and wrap their arms around each other. Earlier that night, the word _dancing_ just started to translate to: _Let’s go on the dance floor and grind against each other while we make out._ Of course, Brian really had to problem with this. In fact, he wanted to even more now. To show that Roger was _his_ to anyone who happened to look over at them.

 

Their bodies swayed to the music as their lips danced together. Brian could taste the bitter alcohol on Roger’s tongue as they kissed and he felt his senses were numb and weakened from the amount of drinks he had consumed… Part of Brian knew he should take Roger home, but another part of him wanted to stay right there. Kissing and holding _his_ lover.

 

He didn't know how long they had been kissing but he Roger up against a wall by now, their lips moving together messily. Brian could feel the lust boiling in the younger man and the moans that he made was driving Brian _crazy_.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, he trailed his lips down Roger’s neck. _Loving_ how he moved his head to the side to show more of his beautiful neck.

 

 _It’s like he’s begging for me to bite him, I swear…_ He thought to himself before pulling away. Roger pouted before looking up at him.

 

“Come. Let’s get you home…” Brian says, pulling Roger close to help him walk. The younger man whines, yet allows Brian to grab their coats and guide him out. He tries to snuggle to Brian as they walk, obviously cold.

 

“Briiiii… Why do you always stop at my neck…?” Roger slurs out curiously, slightly stumbling over his own feet. Brian laughs softly and helps the blonde find his footing.

 

“Well… I-... I don’t want to hurt you… I like to… bite. A lot of people say I go over the top with it…” He answers carefully, wondering how much of this Roger will actually remember in the morning.

 

“What if I like biting~?” He smirks up to the older man, biting his own lip. Brian had to avert his eyes and focus on the path ahead of them, clearing his throat softly. He remained silent as he guided Roger to his apartment. Unlocking the door and helping him inside.

 

“I should be go-”  
  
“Stay…” Roger cuts him off sweetly, taking his hand and gazing up at him with those innocent eyes. “Please…?”

 

Brian chews on the inside of his cheek before nodding, smiling softly as the blonde lights up and hugs him. He hugs him back before walking to the bedroom, watching Roger just flop onto his bed. Shaking his head he opened the dresser and found an oversized shirt that he figured would be way more comfortable then the outfit Roger was in. He made the younger man sit up and take the tight shirt off before slipping the oversized one over him.

 

“Take off you pants…” He urged Roger, but he was too sleepy to do anything. Sighing Brian did his best to take the _super tight_ jeans off his body after removing his socks and shoes. He couldn’t help but rub Roger’s naked legs, loving how soft they were… His eyes traveled from Roger’s legs all the way to his calm, relaxed face, before glancing at his neck…

 

 _He’s so out of it right now, there is no way he could remember anything if I did bite him…_ Brian thought, biting his lip as he reached down and traced Rogers collarbone with his hand.

 

 _Negative… What’s the Negative if I bite him…?_ He wondered. _He could wake up with two puncture marks on his neck… But I could play it off…?_

 

He couldn’t think of any other negatives, but his mind was full of positives…

 

 _Freddie said a bite wouldn’t hurt him… It would pleasure him in fact. Heighten his sense to my touch… And by biting him, I’m marking him… Any immortal to come near him would know that he belongs to another…_ That thought alone was enough to make Brian want to bite his lover. To make sure others _knew_ Roger was _his_.

 

 _It’s a way for me to protect him… And that’s my main priority, right? His safety…_ Slowly he leaned down and kissed Roger’s neck. Brian could try and convince himself that he was doing this solely for Roger’s protection, but deep down he knew it was for selfish than that… It was to make Roger _his_ . It was to _finally_ taste his blood… To make their bond stronger…

 

“Bri…?” Roger hums sleepily, making Brian pause.

 

“...Yes, Rog?” His lips move against his neck, making the younger man shiver slightly. Though Roger doesn’t answer back. “... Are you okay with me biting your neck?” Brian asks softly, not sure if Roger had fallen asleep or not.

 

“...mm… yea, I don’t mind…” Roger mumbles eventually. Brian knew it wasn’t a true form of consent, but it made him feel _a little_ better about going through with it.

 

He slowly peppered Roger’s neck in kisses before kissing right above his pulse. Closing his eyes, he let his tongue run across the rushing pulse. Enjoying the warm feeling under his tongue. Roger made a small moan at this which only encouraged Brian further…

 

Brian gently cupped the other side of Roger’s neck as his other hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Licking and kissing around the area of his pulse. His fangs brushing against the sensitive spot. Slowly Brian opened his mouth and allowed his fangs to pierce the skin.

 

Roger’s eyes flew open and his back arched into Brian’s touch as he moaned out. Pleasure _surging_ through his body. His hands quickly reaching up and gripping the older man’s hair. This only made Brian sink his fangs in deeper. His eyes rolling back as a rush of warm, _sweet_ blood filled his mouth. Groaning softly with his fangs buried in Roger’s throat, he pulled Roger closer to his body as he sucked more of the thick liquid from his lovers moaning body.

 

Brian was in absolute bliss as Roger’s blood filled his body and his lover writhing in pleasure in his arms. The moans that left Roger’s throat filled the silent room and Brian never wanted him to stop… Nor did he want to stop taking in his sweet blood. But Freddie had been right. Feeding from Roger had filled him up _a lot_ faster then if he fed from anything else. He also knew that if continued to drink, Roger would grow unbearably weak… The mere image of that was enough to have Brian pull away. His fangs retracting as he licks the wound on Roger’s neck.

 

He smiled softly at the small whimpers and moans that Roger made, his body shaking slightly for the pleasure. Brian nuzzled the younger man’s neck and kissed the wound before laying him down on the bed properly. As he went to stand, Roger’s hand gently grabbed his shirt.

 

“Rog…?” Brian was slightly worried as he stared down at Roger. His eyes were closed and he was completely relaxed, as if he were asleep. The younger man muttered something, but he couldn’t make it out.

 

“I’m sorry…?” He asked, leaning down to hear him better.

 

_Stay_

 

The single word warmed Brian making him smile and nod before he laid beside the blonde, gently taking him into his arms and pulling him close. He silently hoped Roger would question the marks on his neck the next morning, but he knew that was wishful thinking. All he could do now was enjoy the peace and love between them…

 

_You’re mine now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo~ Is Roger going to notice the marks~? Who knows~ But I do smell smut in the air~  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope to update maybe later tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow!<3


	14. Kissed by the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian share their first time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS FUCKING CHAPTER HOLY FUCK  
> So. I've rewritten his chapter about 60 different times. Writers block has been a BITCH. And the holidays haven't helped. BUT HERE IT IS.   
> Thank ya'll for being so patient! I hope you guys enjoy and I really hope the writers block is gone so I continue without a break like this!  
> There is SMUT in this chapter! (Finally these two finally get to it, huh?) If Smut ain't your thing, you've been warned!  
> ENJOY<3<3<3

Brian awoke to the sound of birds outside and to that lovely, warm body pressed against him. Looking down, he couldn’t help but smile softly at the beautiful sight. Roger was facing him, his face looked even more angelic then usual. Few strands of his blonde hair fell over his face, his pink lips were parted ever so slightly, and he looked completely relaxed and calm… And the way his face scrunched up before those pretty blue eyes fluttered open. Squinting up at Brian slightly before smiling sleepily. Stretching his body and running his fingers through his hair. The cutest sound escaping his lips…

 

“God, I feel like absolute shit…” Roger groans out, his voice raspy from just waking up. 

 

“I’d say… You drank more than… bloody hell. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone your size consume  _ that _ much alcohol.” Brian chuckles softly and Roger lets out a giggle, resting a hand on his own head. 

 

“It’s been a  _ long _ time since I drank like that…” The blonde shakes his head, gazing at the ceiling. Brian smiles and rubs Roger’s back gently before the blonde slowly sits up.

 

“I need an advil or something for this headache.” He groans as he sits up and stumbles into the bathroom.

 

Instant dread washed over Brian as he remembered the two puncture marks that he knew were impossible to miss… He listened to Roger hum softly as he went through the cabinets and popped open a lid. The faucet started to run, but didn't hear much of anything after that.... Praying silently to himself, Brian slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. 

 

Roger stood at the bathroom counter, brushing his teeth while humming a happy sounding tune. He didn't seem to take notice of Brian watching him from the doorway and continued to brush his teeth happily, bouncing to the tune he was humming before rinsing his mouth and repeating this a few more times until he deemed his teeth clean. He washed his face before drying it with a towel and looking into the mirror, moving his blonde hair. Brian studied the red mark through the mirror and couldn’t see any bite mark on the pretty neck… Roger bit his smiling lip as he looked at the red hickey on his neck before he caught movement from the side of his eye. Quickly he spun around and smiled at Brian.

 

“Hey… I didn't notice you there or see your reflection…” Roger commented softly before looking back into the mirror. Brian quickly moved from the doorway and back into the bedroom before the blonde could accuse him of not having a reflection. 

 

“I wasn’t standing there long…” Brian mutters as he messes with the bed sheets before turning to see Roger smiling from the doorway, his blonde hair was still messy and the shirt just barely covered his thighs. He looked like a beautiful mess… “I-... Er… Sorry about the hickey…” The younger man giggled and shook his head.

 

“Oh, Bri, it’s fine… I like it…” He smiles softly as Brian blushes and looks away. “Well.. There is an extra tooth brush in there. In the cabinet under the sink. Feel free to use the shower if you want. I’m gonna make us some coffee.” Roger hums as he leaves the room and walks down to the kitchen.

 

Brian’s mind was racing.  _ Where was the bite mark _ was all he could think. The area was red but no wound and Brian couldn’t wrap his head around it... He knew if he asked Freddie, he’d point out something about them being soulmates most likely…

 

Sighing, Brian decided to just not question it right now and stepped into the bathroom. Finding the extra toothbrush and brushing his teeth before glancing at the shower. 

 

_ Maybe after some coffee. _ He hummed to himself before walking out and down the hall. Smiling as he watched Roger stand on his tiptoes to reach the coffee mugs in the high kitchen cabinet. Chuckling at the small line of curses leaving the younger man’s lips before he walked over and reached over Roger with ease, grabbing the two mugs he was after. Roger quickly turned his head and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Thanks…” His voice is soft as he leans up to peck Brian’s lips quickly, taking the mugs from him. “I have creamer or half and half in the fridge, also sugar…”   
  
“I drink mine black… Want me to grab the creamer for you?” Brian asks sweetly, kissing Roger back softly before turning to the fridge.

 

“Please.” Roger chirps happily as he pours their coffee. Taking the creamer and fixing his as Brian sips at the dark, strong beverage. He smiles softly before sipping his much lighter coffee. Sighing deeply as the hot liquid went down his throat. They stood in silence for a minute, just enjoying the calm air between them.

 

“Um… Did you have fun last night?” Roger asked softly, looking away. “I didn't mean to get so sloshed…” He bit at his pretty pink lip and chewed at it a bit nervously. Brian smiled softly.

 

“Hey, I actually had a great time. I don’t remember the last time I just let go and let myself have fun and dance like that. And you made it even better… You were so carefree… I’d love to see you like that all the time, without the help of alcohol.” Brian’s smile widens as Roger blushes softly, still chewing at his bottom lip. “Stop that…” He coos softly, reaching over and gently taking the young man’s chin in his hand, his thumb brushing over those pink lips. “Your poor lips… How long has that been a habit for you?” He wondered.

 

“Ever since I can remember…” The blonde shrugs as he looks into the hazel eyes above him. “Don’t you have any habits?” 

 

“Hm… I tap my fingers or feet when I get nervous or bored. But that’s not harmful to my body… Your lips are going to swell and bruise.” Concern coated his voice, but Roger just hummed like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I’ve done it for so long, I’ll be fine.” He shrugs it off, making Brian frown slightly but he knew how hard a habit like that would be to break. He couldn’t just force the human to stop it. Brian just nodded and let the younger man’s chin go before sipping his coffee again. Though he felt Roger tense a bit as he stared at Brian. There was something he wanted to ask, but he could sense the inner turmoil. 

 

“Roger, babe, what’s wrong?” He sets his coffee down before giving his undivided attention back to the blonde who biting his lip again. 

 

“Um… I wanted to talk to you about our relationship, Bri.” He speaks slowly. Brian feels his heart sink.  _ Did he know? What did he know? What did he find out? How?  _ His mind raced with panic. 

 

“U-uh, su-sure. What about, babe?” He manages to say, trying to appear calm.  _ Why is he so calm? Is he okay? What did I do? Maybe he didn't find out anything? He had to… Was it my reflection? Maybe he really remembered the bite! _

 

“Well… I… We’ve been dating for a bit now… And I was just… Do you wanna… We could take it to the neck level?” Brian’s eyes wide as his mind freezes.  _ Oh _ is all he can think. Roger’s eyes study him and he quickly adds “I-if you want, of course! No hurry into anything! I was just wondering… If you thought…” He quickly averts his eyes and chews at his bottom lip harshly. 

 

“Uh…” Brian breathes out. “Sorry, I… wasn’t expecting that…” He feels Roger’s mood completely sink. “Bu-but it’s a pleasant surprise!” He quickly blurts out, earning a confused look from Roger. Sighing, he tries to calm himself before continuing. “Sorry, Rog. I didn't mean to get weird. I just… was a little taken back. I’m glad you want to talk about this. I mean, obviously I would love to… To take the next step with you if you were ready… I-I just want you to be ready. I don’t want you to regret…” He looks away.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t encourage this until he knows… Whenever that will be… _

 

“Bri, I could  _ never _ regret this!” Roger huffs softly, a pretty red blush across his pale cheeks. “I’m sure many people have thought that before, but I really…  _ really _ feel like we’re…”

 

“Meant to be?” Brian finishes for him, a small smile spreading on both their lips as their eyes meet.

 

“We-well, yeah…” The blonde nods softly, warmth spreading through him.

 

“... I believe we are meant to be, Rog… I really do… And… And If you’re ready…” Brian takes the young man’s hand into his.

 

“I am ready, Brian. I think it’s so sweet that you’ve been patient and determined to not do anything against my will or take advantage of me… Trying to build our relationship properly on trust and love first… But I am ready… Past ready, honestly…” He mutters. Brian feels an arrow shoot through his heart as Roger spoke about their relationship being built on  _ truth _ …. “I really want to experience so much with you, Bri… As much as I can. I want your gentle touch and to figure out what drives you absolutely insane… I want to bring you pleasure and to feel your skin against mine… I’ve never felt like this for anyone else, Bri… And it’s barely a want anymore… It’s like a  _ need _ your touch. I need you beside me… I can’t focus when you’re not with me… and I feel so safe beside you… I can’t imagine how I’d feel to be in your arms after we share our first time together…” Roger’s blush deepend and he moved away as he realized he was babbling. “Sorry, just forget-”   
  
“No.” Brian said quickly, gently grabbing the blondes wrist to prevent him from moving any further. “I want to hear more of how you feel…” He speaks softly, closing the distance between them, pressing his body to Roger’s making him step back until he had Roger against the counter. Their noses brushing. “I can’t imagine how it would feel to have you to myself, Rog… I feel the same. I  _ need _ you beside me…” He hums softly, those blue eyes gazing deeply into his before their lips meet in a deep, yet soft kiss. Both their eyes slipping close as those thin arms wrap around Brian’s neck and pull him even closer. Their kiss deepening even more before Brian pulled away.

 

“Roger… Are you sure about this…? Right now? We can wai-” The younger man pressed their lips together quickly, silencing Brian.

 

“I can’t wait…” He mutters against the older man’s lips. “You can’t wait either… Can you?” Brian growls softly.

 

“I can’t wait, you’re right… But not here…” The older man pulls away, taking the blondes hand and leading him back to the bedroom. Roger giggles softly as he follows Brian’s long strides. The older man turns and quickly brings the blonde into his arms, pulling him close. 

 

“Um… I have a confession…” Brian says making Roger gaze up at him curiously. “I’ve never done this… with another guy, at least… and even then, it’s been awhile since I’ve been with woman… a long while…” He averts his eyes as the younger man stares up at him with slightly wide eyes. The vampire suddenly felt very shy and self-conscious under Roger’s gaze.

 

“Oh?” Roger tilts his head before smiling softly. “That’s okay… Are you okay with this? We don’t have to do anything if you’re too nervous, Bri. I understand. The last thing I want to do is mak-” It was Brian’s turn to cut the younger one off with a kiss before pulling away with a sweet smile.

 

“Roggie, now you’re being too sweet to me… It’s fine. I want this… Really I do… I’ll just need some… guidance, I suppose?” Brian explains with a shrug. The blonde smiles brightly.

 

“Of course, Brian. We’ll take it slow… I’ll help you with anything, okay?” Roger replies sweetly.  His hands caressing Brian’s cheek softly. The older man smiles softly before leaning down and kissing Roger deeply. Their lips moved together in a slow pace at first as Brian guided the young man to the bed and seated them both on the mattress. 

 

Slowly, Brian let his hands grab at hem of the large shirt that covered Roger’s body and gently tugged at it. The blonde smiled softly and pulled away from the older man’s sweet lips before slipping the shirt over his head, smiling as Brian stared down at his body with slightly wide eyes. His hazel eyes drinking in the pale skin. He saw Roger shirtless before, but like this… It was different… So much more different… 

 

“You’re beautiful…” Brian mutters softly, letting his hand run over a pale shoulder. Roger bites his lip shyly and looks away.

 

“Thanks… No one’s really called me…  _ beautiful _ before.. I think if anyone beside you used ‘beautiful’ to describe me, I’d punch ‘em in the face… But I like it coming from you…” The blonde blushes softly.

 

“I meant no disrespect, but you are…” The older man smiles as he traces his finger along the warm skin. Roger looked back at him and smiled back. 

 

“Well… I feel kinda… alone here… Being that I’m one piece of clothing from being completely naked while you still have layers…” Roger points out making Brian laugh softly, shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, I guess I didn't really think about that…” The older man chuckles softly before starting to unbutton his shirt, blushing slightly at the way Roger watched him. Looking down, Brian stripped his shirt off with ease and threw it to the ground.

 

“Like what you see…?” Brian asked softly, trying to come off confident. The blonde smirked and bit his lip.

 

“Yeah, I  _ really  _ like what I see…” Roger doesn’t hesitate or shy away from his words. He giggles as Brian looks down shyly. “Don’t be so shy, Bri. I promise I don’t bite.” That made Brian laugh softly.

 

“Yeah, but I do.” The vampire says with a slightly teasing tone.

 

“Promise~?” Brian growls softly at that comment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, pushing the blonde back on the bed with his force. He put his body over the smaller, much warmer body and kissed him deeply. Loving the soft little  _ hums _ coming from the blonds throat as their tongues danced together. Roger’s hands tangled through Brian’s brown curls and gently gripped the hair, trying to pull the older man closer to him. 

 

Their lips moved together heatedly as Brian let his hands travel down the slender sides. Letting them slowly slide back up his bare, warm, soft skin… His cold hands making the younger man shiver and moan softly under his touch. 

 

Brian tore his lips from the sweet pink ones and started kissing down to his pale neck. He let his tongue run over the hickey where he had sunk his fangs in the night before. The memory of that sweet  _ rush _ of Roger's blood down his throat made him groan as he licked and sucked at the thin area of skin. He could  _ almost _ taste the sweet blood…  _ almost _ … and  _ fuck _ he wants to bite down… but he doesn't…

 

Instead he allows himself to imagine the thick, warm blood running down his throat as he sucks another hickey on the blonds now red throat. He hips grinding down against the younger man, loving the sweet moan filling the room around them.

 

“Brian…” Roger gasped softly as the older mans cold hands ran up his warm chest.

 

Sitting up, Brian urgers the younger man up as well. He had seen Roger without a shirt on. Hell, he's the one who changed him last night… but right now was  _ way _ different from that… Now the pretty blond was  _ fully _ awake, one garment away from being naked, and staring up at him with those heavenly blue eyes…

 

Roger smiled softly as the older man stared down at him. He grew shy under the gaze, so he decided to reach up to touch his lover. Brian’s breath hitching as those warm hands instantly ran up his cold neck and back down to his chest. Exploring all they could with the new exposed territory. 

 

The older man groaned softly as Roger leans forward and kisses at his neck. Those warm lips and tongue against his cold skin. An odd feeling on ecstasy rolled over Brian, making him tilt his head to the side, allowing the younger man more area to explore. Roger took the invitation, licking, biting, sucking, and kissing all over the older man’s neck as his hands traveled down and started to unbutton Brian’s pants. 

 

“Roger…” Brian hums softly before pushing the younger man down on his back. Moving back over the smaller form, letting his lips attack the pale neck. Creating new love bites and marks on the flawless skin. He lets his hands run down the warm body to the hem of Roger’s boxers. With a deep breath, he slowly yanks the fabric down and off of the soft pale legs…

 

He leans back and is captivated by Roger’s beauty… He never thought another man would attract him the way Roger did… His pale skin was smooth and soft, but just under his navel traveling down was a thin trail of blond curls. So light they almost blend into Roger’s pale skin. Brian let his hands roam down Roger’s chest, through the soft blond curls and down to the younger man’s hardening cock. Roger gaspes softly as Brian gripped him gently, stroking a few times.

 

“Roger… You’re beautiful…” Brian finds himself whispering again. The younger man biting his lip and blushing.

 

“You really like saying that about me…” Roger mutters shyly making Brian smile down at him.

 

“I only speak the truth…” The older man’s smile widens as he leans down to kiss the sweet blond before he lets his hand stroke his lovers member. Swallowing Roger’s muffled moans.

 

Roger’s fingers threaded back into Brian’s hair, tugging softly as their tongues danced together. Brian tightened his grip before pulling away. Roger whined at the loss of touch. 

 

“Bri…” He whines out making Brian chuckle.

 

“Already becoming so needy…” He muses softly. Roger huffs and looks away shyly. “...Roger. This is the part I need… a bit of guidance on… How should I continue…?” Those blues eyes snap back up at him. Brian looks away shyly now.  The blond giggles softly.

 

“Okay.” He says softly, sitting up. Reaching over to his nightstand, taking a small bottle from the drawer.

 

“That’s…?” Brian looked at the tube curiously.

 

“It’s lubricant… It makes sex easier and more comfortable, especially with males… Ya know, since we don’t exactly self-lubricant like women.” Roger explains before pausing. “I’m surprised you’ve never heard of lubricant.” Brian blushes and chews on the inside of his cheek.

 

“I’ve heard of it, just never used it…” He lies. Roger studies him for a moment, obviously not buying the lie but deciding to just ignore it for now.

 

“Well, either way. We need it… Now, do you want to stretch me or do you want me to do it on my own?” Roger asks. Brian blushes even more at the  _ causal _ question.

 

“I-I… er…” He stutters over his words. “W-will I hurt you?” Roger blinks at him, silent for a moment.

 

“Not much. I mean, if I hadn’t had sex or something in a while, it’d probably hurt a lot more. But-” The blond stops himself, quickly biting his lip and looking away. Brian’s head rushed.

 

“If you  _ hadn’t _ had sex in a while?” He felt anger boil in him. What did his  _ lover _ mean? “Is there something I’m missing?” 

 

“N-No! No-nothing like that! I-I would ne-never… not to you…” Roger looks down. Brian feels a wave of guilt as he feels a rush of sadness through the younger man. His words all truthful. 

 

“I-... I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, Roger. Just the way you said… I mean… What did you mean exactly…?” Brian clears his throat, gently reaching and caressing Roger’s cheek. Roger bit his lip.

 

“I meant-... I-I mean. You know…” He stutters out, making eye contact only for a second. “We’ve been together… and… You can’t tell me you haven’t…?” Brian’s eye widen as he connects two and two together. A small blush forming as he imagines Roger  _ touching _ himself thinking about  _ him _ …. He feels extreme guilt now that even thought about the fact of Roger cheating on him…

 

“Sorry, I didn't think about that…” Brian admits shyly, looking down.

 

“You really are prude, aren’t you?” Roger giggles softly, but Brian feels that Roger is still a little upset from his accusation. 

 

“I just never thought you’d touch yourself to the thought of me… It’s flattering, actually… and quite the mental image, if I must say.” He leans over and kisses the younger man. “I must say, I love the thought of you moaning my name while you touch yourself…” He mutters against Roger’s lips. Noticing how the lust builds quickly just from his words.

 

“Tell me, Roger… Do you enjoy when I say things like that?” Brian asks softly, licking those sweet lips. The blond hummed softly, nodding slowly.

 

“I do…” Roger bites his lip. Brian closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

“I’d love to watch you touch yourself, Rog…  _ Damn _ , I really would… But this is our first time… I want to touch you…” He admits, opening his eyes slowly. “Is that okay…?” Roger smiles softly.

 

“That’s perfect, Brian…” The blond seems to glow as he holds the lube to the older man. Brian takes it, pushing Roger back down once again. “Bri, will you please take your damned pants off?” He huffs. Brian had completely forgot about his own clothes, too caught up in Roger.

 

“Oh, yeah.” He smiles sheepishly before standing up quickly and kicking his unbuttoned pants off. Leaving his boxers on for the moment. He quickly got back in his previous position. He opened the lube and poured some on his fingers.

 

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you…?” Brian asks softly, making Roger smile.

 

“I promise…” The blond agrees. Brian nods before spreading the younger man’s thighs. He lets his hand drop down and a slick finger massage younger man’s hole. He bites his lip softly before pressing his middle finger to the tight ring of muscle. Slowly pushing the digit into the smaller man. He was surprised to see how easily Roger’s body took the long digit. The younger man gave a small gasp, making Brian pause.

 

“Are you okay?” Brian asks quickly. Roger giggles softly.

 

“I-I’m fine… Your fingers are just…  _ so _ much longer…” He moans softly, biting his lip. Brian blushes softly.

 

“Do you like it?” The older man wonders as he gently curls the long digit, loving the way Roger’s chest hitches and the sharp intake of his breath.

 

“Ye-yeah…” Roger gasps softy, his eyes fluttering before closing as Brian slowly thrusts his finger deeper. “Fuck…” He mutters.

 

Brian can’t help but wonder exactly  _ what _ Roger uses when he touches himself, because even with the addition of his ring finger the younger man takes him with ease. He decides he’ll ask about that later and continues to slowly thrust his fingers. Roger’s small moans now filling the room, making Brian remember the way his lover moaned the night before when his fangs were deep in that pretty neck…

 

Licking his lips, Brian quickly added the pointer finger. He wanted Roger to moan like he did last night… He wanted to hear that sweet voice. And with a certain angle and curl of his fingers… He did. It shocked him at first, when Roger arched his back and moaned out.

 

“F- _ fuck _ !” Roger gasps out. “Bri, d-do that again… pl-please…” He begs softly. And that’s all Brian needed to resume his work and hit the bundle of nerves once again. Smirking at the way Roger’s hips bucked against his fingers. How his eyes rolled back. How his fingers gripped at the sheets beneath him…

 

The vampire continued to move his fingers in and out, trying to continuously hit the sweet spot but he was making the sweet blond moan even when he missed. 

 

“Br-Brian..” Roger moans, reaching to put his hands on the older man’s shoulders. Brian instantly stops and gives Roger a concerned look. “I-I’m ready. I need more… I need you, if you’re ready…?” He bites his lip shyly as Brian takes a moment to process his words. But he nods quickly after he understands Roger’s wants and slips his fingers out of the loose hole. A small whine leaving the younger man’s throat.

 

“Are you sure you want-”   
  
“Brian Harold May. I  _ dare  _ you to finish that fucking sentence.” Roger huffs softly, cutting the older man off. Brain smiles softly as he raises his hands.

 

“Just making sure, love…” He chuckles softly before grabbing the lube again. He searches Roger’s feelings, making sure there isn’t a slight hint of doubt… and is happy when he finds none. But he does feel his own nervousness start to boil inside him.

 

“Brian. You have to take your boxers off if we’re going to continue…” Roger points out with a smirk, but quickly changes to a sweet smile. “Don’t be shy, Bri… It’s just me… I doubt that makes you feel much better… But…” He bites his lip. Brian chuckles softly.

 

“Strangely… It does make me feel better.” He admits softly before standing up and slowly stripping his boxers off. Looking away as Roger’s eyes scanned his body.

 

“ _ Jesus _ ” Roger bites at his lip again as his eyes fall on the older mans  _ thick _ aching cock. “I thought you’d be big, but  _ damn _ … I don’t think any toy could ever prepare me for  _ that _ …” Brian snaps his gaze to the younger man who didn't even take notice of his own words.

 

_ Guess I really do have a lot to work with… _ Brian can’t help but smirk softly, his confidence building up as he settles back between Roger’s thighs.

 

“So you use toys, love?” Brian hums. “ _ That  _ will be an interesting talk later.” He muses with a smirk as Roger averts his gaze.

 

“Interesting talk or an interesting  _ night _ ?” Roger wonders quietly, making Brian blush softly.

 

“Possibly both…” Brian opens the lube and pours a generous amount on his hand before slowly rubbing the slick liquid over his cock. Groaning softly as he did. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had done this…

 

“Take your time, Brian…” Roger coos softly almost as if he could sense Brian's uneasy feeling. “There is no rush. We have all the time in the world.” Brian smiles softly at the humans sweet words.

 

“You're truly too sweet for me, Rog….” Brian smiles before leaning down and kissing the sweet man deeply. Their lips moving and molding together perfectly as Brian moved his hips down against Roger softly, almost like he was testing it. 

 

Roger moaned softly into Brian's mouth. Bucking his own hips up to feel the friction again. Both gasping softly as their erections rubbed against each other.

 

Brian reaches down between them and lines himself up with the younger mans entrance. Their lips slow to a stop as Brian pushes into the  _ tight  _ heat.

 

Gasping, Brian's eyes roll back as he's  _ engulfed _ in his lovers heat. It had been  _ years _ since he felt such warmth…

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ … Brian…” The older man is brought out of his thoughts and back to reality as Roger's voice gasps softly. He opens his eyes and looks down at the beautiful blond beneath him. His pretty blue eyes closed as he bites his lip. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, making Brian stop any movement immediately. 

 

“Are you okay…?” Brian manages to ask softly. 

 

“Ye-yea….” The young man nods slowly, opening his eyes to stare up at the vampire. Those lovely blues clouded with lust

 

“Am I okay to continue….?” He asks, letting his thumbs gently rub circles in Roger's hips. The younger man bites his lip and closes his eyes for a moment. Brian let's the younger man take his time adjusting to his size. 

 

“Ok-okay…” Roger nods softly. “Yo-you can continue.” 

 

Brian hums softly before pushing deeper into heated body. Both of them closing their eyes and taking it slow. Brian stopping every few seconds to let Roger adjust until he’s fully seated in the younger man.

 

“Go-god, Roger…” Brian pants out, slowly opening his eyes to gaze down at his lover. Roger hums softly, hands slowly running up Brian’s arms. Hooking behind his neck.

 

“Bri…” He moans softly. “Mo-move…?”

 

Brian takes a deep breath before slowly moving his hips, both of them groaning. Roger’s fingers curled in Brian’s hair, gently tugging as the older man began to slowly thrust. 

 

Roger moaned softly as he started to gently rock back against Brian's hips. Their pace was slow and hesitant as Brian got into the rhythm of everything. 

 

“Roger…” Brian moans softly. “Does it feel good for you….?” He asks softy. Roger smiles gently.

 

“It does… But it would feel a bit better if you quickened your pace…?” The blond hints softly.

 

“Oh, sorr-”

 

“Don't apologize, Brian.” Roger giggles softly. “I'm in no rush. Take your time.” 

 

Brian smiles down at his sweet human before gently gripping the thin hips and started to quicken his pace. Groaning softly, the moans from Roger became louder and louder and it was music to Brian’s ears…

 

Soon they had a decent pace going, but Brian knew he could make the younger man moan louder… He just had to find-

 

“Brian~!!” Roger gasped out, his back arching up as his blue eyes roll back in pleasure. His mouth forming an ‘O’ as he moans.

 

_ Found it _ Brian thinks, smirking before pulling back and thrusting back in. Hitting Roger’s prostate head on, making a  _ loud _ moan rip from those pretty lips. Moaning, Brian began to set an even faster pace. Driving himself against that sweet spot deep in his lover. Adding more and more force with each thrust of his hips. Roger’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“ _ Fuck, fuck,  _ Brian!” Roger moans out loudly. His own hips grinding and meeting each of Brian’s thrusts. The bed beneath them creaking with every movement as Brian really starts to pound into Roger’s body. Both completely lost in the ecstasy.

 

“Ro-Rog, I-I can’t…” Brian groans out as Roger pulls his hair.

 

“M-me too!” The younger agrees in a series of moans.

 

With one more push, Brian sees white as Roger’s tight heat becomes  _ impossibly  _ tighter. The younger man’s body arching up and shaking as his orgasam rips through his body. Brian groans as he feels his own release take over.

 

Both of them fall back against the bed, Brian on top of Roger, as they both pant and come down from their high. Brian is the first to come back to his senses, realizing he was practically smothering the smaller man, he began to move off. Roger whined, tightening his legs around the older man’s body.    
  
“Love, I don’t want to suffocate you.” Brian chuckles as the blond mutters something he couldn’t quite understand. He eventually is able to pull away from Roger’s grasp, letting his eyes examine the small body.

 

_ Shit _ … He thinks as he chews the inside of his cheek, staring at the bruised neck and the bruising area on Roger’s hips where he had grabbed him… He let his eyes wander further down to see Roger’s sticky thighs and wet, leaking hole. 

 

Looking around, he quickly got up. Ignoring the small protest from his tired lover, he made his way to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth before soaking it in warm water. As he returned, he smiled as Roger was sitting up. Pouting up at him.

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Brian chuckles again as Roger pouts even more. He sits in between his lovers legs and brings the washcloth to his skin gently. Using small, soft movements as he wipes the sticky substance from Roger’s thighs and hole.

 

“Yo-you don’t have to do this, Bri…” Roger blushes softly as he realizes his lover his cleaning him. But Brian simply smiles and continues to slowly clean him. Leaning down and kissing at the bruises on those pale hips. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough…” The older man admits, eyes flicker up to Roger’s soft blue ones.

 

“It’s fine… I enjoyed it.” Roger smiles sweetly, reaching down and caressing Brian’s cheek.

 

Brian’s smile grows wider as he runs the cloth down his thighs a few more times before setting the cloth on the nightstand. He laid beside his lover and pulled him close to his chest. Burying his nose into the sweet golden locks. He honestly couldn’t believe what they just did… and it made him so happy… He felt so warm… Like he had been kissed by the sun for a moment. 

 

“I love you…” He mutters softly, smiling as he feels a warm feeling blossom in the human.

 

“I love you too, Bri…” Roger hums, cuddling closer to the older man’s cool chest.

  
For a moment. A split moment. Brian forgot about the rest of the world and their problems. Forgot he was a vampire. About Paul. About his past. All that was there was Roger… held tightly in his arms… Brian knew reality was close behind, but for now he just wanted to hold the warm man and focus on only  _ now _ .


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Clare go to try and find 'inside' help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-... It's... It's been a minute... hasn't it?  
> Haha, I'm sorry I haven't updated since fucking December, ya'll. School has been real fucking... real. Along with some mental issues going on... I've just been a hot mess. Not to mention the FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK I've had with this story.   
> This chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry, but it's all I could manage to FINALLY get this chapter out of the way. Hopefully from now on I'll be able to write more fluidly. But the idea I had for this chapter just wasn't translating well from my brain to writing. It's not my most proud chapter, not going to lie, but it's the first time with this chapter I didn't stop in the middle and completely delete the document... so I guess it's good enough!!
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had to take care of myself before anything. I'm not promising regular updates, as I'm still in a tight spot but I am hoping to continue this story a little quicker than the past few months!
> 
> Thank ya'll for being so patient and please enjoy this little chapter of plot.

Clare walked silently through the forest. Everything around her was dead silent and the moon barely gave any light thanks to the thick branches above. But she knew she wasn’t alone. The odd, yet strangely familiar presence was close behind her. The one that had convinced her on this suicide mission. Freddie.

 

She kept quiet, knowing a single sound would endanger both of them, as she thought of how exactly she ended up nearly 70 miles out of London. Treading through the Wychwood forest, just outside of Oxford. Probably impossibly close to the location of  _ Paul _ . Too close for comfort. She still wasn’t fully healed from the last beating she had received from the ancient monster. Yet, here she was. Masking her and Freddie’s scent with a trail of garlic and salt while clutching a crucifix close to her chest. Her heart pumping, but she was trained to keep her cool.

 

Freddie had come to her not long after their last encounter with Paul. During a cool night while Brian watched over her brother. The older vampire revealed his plan to her. His want to try and help the poor newborn Paul had created. At first, Clare thought it was an idiotic idea, but the more she thought, the more the idea grew on her. This newborn could have information on Paul they need. Any new weaknesses. He could be the weaknesses and they could just use him. But she knew the real reason they were doing this: Because Freddie felt bad for the young babe. He didn't want another newborn to be corrupted by the hands of an uncaring sire. And if Clare were being honest, neither did she. That’s where most human and vampire conflicts start. From newborns mistreated and mistaught by their sires. So she thought to just kill multiple birds with one stone. What could it hurt?

 

Well. She and Fred could both end up dead, resulting in Brian and Roger closely following their fates. That would be awful. Not to mention, Paul would continue to corrupt the world and-

 

“You’re thinking too much into this again. Aren’t you, darling?” Freddie’s voice whispered right beside her ear. She tensed up slightly and looks over. Her nose brushing against the vampires as they were so close. Clare just gave a small glare and moved her hand which fisted the garlic and salt up close to Fred’s face, making him back off.

 

Freddie smirked at the humans annoyance but shrugged it off. He honestly didn't want to be as close to this area as they were either. Especially with the scents all around them being blocked. Not only could Paul not smell them coming, but Freddie couldn’t catch his scent either. He had to really keep his own mind and emotions in check as well as to not trigger their ‘sire/sired bond’ and alert Paul. He had to admit that this wasn’t his smartest idea… but it was too late to back off.

 

The forest around them began to clear and Freddie could make out the outline of a house. He shared a look with Clare before they both nodded and continued forward. If his sources had been correct, Paul really shouldn’t be here. One of his connections said the sire should be out hunting and Freddie thought so too, as when he was just a newborn, every quarter moon Paul would hunt. 

 

_ Hopefully he hasn’t changed his schedule… _ Freddie thought before holding his hand up to Clare, signalling her to stay put as he slowly opened the door. He slunk into the house, making sure to keep a sharp ear out and look everywhere before moving on. The house was relatively small. 1 bed and bathroom, a kitchen and a small sitting area. But no matter where he looked, he couldn’t see the newborn. 

 

His heart fell as he thought of what could have happened to the sweet babe after Clare had sent a dagger into his shoulder. Paul could have very well just left the newborn to die, not wanting to deal with healing the babe back up. But a small sound made Freddie turn his head toward the floor. He looked at the wooden floor blankly for a moment before hearing another little whine, making him smile and drop to the ground. Feeling around until his hand hit the slightest bump. Without much effort, he was able to the lift the connected floorboards, revealing a small stairway leading down to what looked like a basement.

 

Fred slowly made his way down, listening to the pathetic whines before his heart dropped. The newborn was slumped against the cold wall. Curled up and whining. Those green eyes glanced up at the older vampire before letting out a loud shriek, obviously scared of the intruder. Freddie quickly moved to the babe and put his hand over the crying mouth. Gently shushing him and trying to calm him. He softly stroked the long, thick wavy brown hair in a calming manner. A small rumble leaving his throat. The newborn slowly calming and staring up at the older vampire.

 

Freddie slowly removed his hand from the younger vampires mouth and smiled softly. He continued to stroke the soft hair. Holding back a shocked noise as the newborn suddenly flung himself into Freddie’s arm and began to whimper. Nuzzling up to him for more of the comforting touch. For more of any kind of affectionate feel. And it made Freddie want to cry for him.

 

“... John. That’s your name… isn’t it?” Freddie speaks softly. Remembering the name from the last meeting with Paul. When they had first seen  _ John. _

 

_ John _ whined softly and only nuzzled closer to Freddie.

 

“Can you speak? Surely, 40 years, Paul must have taught you something…” Freddie asks in a hushed voice, not wanting to spook the young man. John shakily pulled away, nodding.

 

“I-I… ye-yes… I speak… I-... He-...” The newborn struggled with his words. His voice was very soft and meek, almost like he was afraid to talk…

 

“...Shh… I know… He doesn’t like it when you talk too much, does he?” Freddie tilts his head, watching John nod again. Keeping those pretty green eyes cast down. 

 

“... Do you want to be away from him? Be free? Treated with the love you deserve, dear?” He coos softly, bringing John back into his embrace. His heart breaking at the little sob leaving the younger mans throat. “... I’ll help you. I promise. But, I need your help first… can you do that for me, John? Can you help me?” Fred asks hopefully, gently rubbing the shaking back.

 

“I-I can try… I-... I want…” John tries to speak again but his voice just wouldn’t stop shaking.

 

“I know, sweet dear… Help in anyway you can and you’ll have my word…” Freddie insists.

 

“...Promise…?”

 

“I promise.”


	16. I don't need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hella short chapter, but it's helping me link the story together so here ya'll go. Some feels. <3  
> Enjoy~

“You-... You did  _ what _ ?!” Brian exclaims as he stares at the older vampire with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe his ears. The moment he stepped out of line and did something stupid, Fred was all over him. But here Freddie was, telling him that he risked  _ everything _ to meet with that newborn. Even though he wasn’t sure if Paul would catch him or not. What’s worse, he dragged Roger’s  _ sister _ into it!

 

“Look. I understand it sounds bad-” Freddie began.

 

“Sounds bad?! Fred, that was idiotic!! You could have played right into Paul’s game!!” Brian bites, eyes flaring red with his anger.

 

“Brian. Calm down. I got information that could help us save  _ your  _ human!” Freddie huffs, feeling his own anger rise. He had never really gotten angry at the younger vampire before, nor had Brian ever been so snippy with him. Of course he knew they wouldn’t always be side by side. One day, Brian would mature completely and lead his own  _ life _ . Or, like now, he would find his own lover and lead an amazing life… And Fred couldn’t help but feel jealous. Of both the human and Brian. He would lose his close companion soon. After this mess was over, he’d be alone again.

 

“Don’t make it seem like you  _ had _ to do this for Roger! He didn't ask you to do such a dumb thing! And neither did I!” Brian hisses, making Freddie growl. 

 

“Fine! Then you don’t need to hear my new found information!” Freddie declares, almost like a child.    
  
“I don’t  _ need _ your  _ information _ !” Brian hisses lowly. His eyes flickering a bright red. Freddie felt his entire being halt. Those words hitting him so much harder then he would care to admit. Brian didn't need him or his advice anymore. 

 

“You don’t, huh?” Fred says softly, looking away. “Fine. You don’t need me or my advice. You’re a big boy now? Taking care of your little human like a big strong vampire? Fine then. Do what you want.” He shrugs, turning his back and walking away from Brian. Waiting… wanting to feeling a gust of wind of the younger vampire running up to him to stop him and apologize. To tell Fred that he needs him. But it never comes and he just continues to walk aimlessly into the dark.


	17. Revealed Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything turns upside down as a an old flame from Roger's past appears at his front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Get ready for shit to hit the fan. And prepare for more cause this is just a beginning. I will admit, this is probably the worst of it right now. At least until Paul. But definitely a break through for that to begin to unravel.   
> Mentions of blood and a bit of violence in this chapter so I guess Trigger Warning!  
> Enjoy<3

Roger sat with his legs crossed on his bed. Staring down at his homework and textbook as he twiddled his pencil in his hand. His blond hair was messy from his earlier nap. An oversized shirt and pair of boxers was all he had on as he tried to study. He suddenly slammed the large book shut with a loud groan. As he picked the book up and lifted it to throw it out of frustration, Brian walked through his bed room. A gentle smile on his lips and eyebrow cocked as he stared at his studying boyfriend.

 

“It looks like studying is going well.” Brian says simply. Chuckling as Roger grumbled and gently set the book back on his bed. The vampire slowly made his way to the frustrated human. Gently placing his hand on the blonds shoulder, pushing a calming feeling over the frustration. Those blue eyes fluttered up to him as Roger gave him a soft smile.

 

“You always make me feel so relaxed… No matter what. You know that?” Roger asks with a love struck smile. Brian would be lying if he didn't feel guilty about using his gift on Roger without the humans consent, but he didn't want Roger to feel… negative. Not with all the negativity going around. Even if Roger oblivious to everything happening… Paul… Fred… Even his own sister…

 

“Brian?” Roger calls softly. His blue eyes filled with concern and eyebrows furrowed as he gently reached up and cupped Brian’s cheek. “Hey… What’s wrong…? You’ve been a bit off ever since you went to see your friend the other night…” He points out.

 

Brian felt a pain inside at the mention of the other night. He remembered the way Freddie left. How they argued. And how he was now all alone in protecting Roger… Well… He had Clare… but she was only mortal… He had no real power to help back him up… He was alone for the first time in nearly 100 years. No guidance. No help. Just him and his judgement… That’s all he had… and that’s all Roger’s life was protected by… and Brian felt immensely guilty… because he knew it wouldn’t work.

 

“Brian…” Roger tries again. This time he took Brian’s hands and sat up properly.

 

“No, my love. I’m fine. Just a bit tired…” Brian lies easily, but he can’t even manage a smile. He knows he’s not fooling the blond.

 

_ If I just told him the truth… This would all be so much easier…  _ He thinks as he stares down into those beautiful blues.  _ So much easier… and safer… for us both… _

 

“Brian?”

 

_ Safer for him. _

 

“Roger, I need to tell you something.” He says seriously. 

 

“Okay. Whatever you need to talk about.” Roger nods instantly, offering a small smile.

 

_ So sweet _ …

 

“Roger… Roger, I-”

 

**_Knock Knock_ **

 

Brian flinched immediately and he head snapped to attention. He didn't even  _ feel _ a presence close to the apartment. 

 

“Huh? I wonder who that is…” Roger hums as he began to turn and make for the front door. Brian’s hand shot out and grabbed Roger’s  _ tightly _ . The blonds head whipped back and stared at Brian in a slight shock. 

 

“Uh-...I…” Brian stumbled over his words and quickly loosened his grip, allowing Roger to yank his arm back. Those blue eyes staring at him in confusion. “You need to study. I’ll check who it is-”   
  
“Bri. It  _ is my  _ apartment. I’m a grown man. I can check my own doors.” Roger says. His voice in a small teasing tone, but Brian could hear that Roger was trying to cover up a hint of annoyance. As Roger turned and made his way out of the bedroom and to the front, Brian followed quickly. Not wanting to ride Roger’s ass but also not wanting to let him answer the door.

 

Roger’s blue eyes flickered back at him as he walked, but shrugged it off as Brian just being overprotective. He reached for the knob and unlocked the door. Opening it and peeking out. He gasped softly and Brian felt the human’s mood shift south. A sour, hatred filled the blond.

 

“What do you want.” He hisses softly.

 

“Aw, don’t talk to me like that, babe. I missed you. Wanted to see those pretty blues.” Brian heard the other voice reply. He felt his own anger rise at the stranger's voice and he darted to the door. Opening it fully, much to Roger’s dislike and shock. He towered over the two at the door. The other man was taller than Roger, but shorter than him. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Nice enough looking. But Brian could see past that. 

 

“Ah, my love. Who is this.” Brian asks blankly. Glaring at the new human. Roger struggled to form an answer as he looked between the two older men.

 

“I-um-well… This… This is-”   
  
“Tim. Tim Staffell.” The human smirked, looking Brian up and down. Brian looked the human up and down as well. Catching a certain emblem hidden just barely under his jacket. 

 

“Oh? You’re Roger’s ex. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Brian has to keep himself from growling and instead smiles. He remembered that Clare had mentioned Roger had dated a hunter before. This was him. And also the asshole Roger had alluded to so many times before.

 

“Ex, huh? I’m guessing you’re the new one.” Tim laughs. His smirk was dangerous. Brian knew the man had him figured out. Hunters were quick about that kind of thing. 

 

“... What the fuck are you doing here, Tim.” Roger finally shakes his head and folds his arms. Glaring at the other human. “I’ve told you to get lost.”   
  
“Now, Roggie. We’ve heard you say that before-”   
  
“Yes. Many times, I realize. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But no more. Third time's a charm and I meant it. Get. Lost.” Roger cuts him off easily before slamming and locking the door in the others face. 

 

Brian felt the hunters swirling case of emotions through the door but focused on his lover. Looking down at him quietly as Roger thought to himself. Biting at his lip.

 

“...Sorry about him… He… He-”   
  
“Roger. You don’t have to apologize because your ex is a creep.” Brian shakes his head and finally offers Roger a small smile. The human looked up before returning the smile and nodding.

 

“Yeah… but still… I feel bad you even had to meet him.” The blond huffs softly, slowly leaning forward. Brian opened his arms and naturally took his lover close. 

 

“Anyway… I’m sorry we were interrupted. What did we have to talk about.” Roger straightens up and looks back up at Brian. The vampire suddenly felt very uneasy on the topic. His earlier confidence about telling Roger had melted away. 

 

“Um… Well… I-...” Brian bit the inside of his cheek as he stared down at Roger. The human listening and waiting patiently for Brian to spit it out. 

 

_ I have to tell him.  _ Brian thinks to himself.  _ He has to know _ .

 

“Roger… I’m a va-”   
  
Suddenly a loud bang came from the door beside them and all Brian could clearly hear was Roger scream. But after that, he couldn’t hear anything. His head felt fuzzy and there was a small pain that began to blossom. His vision went blurry but as he shook his head he was able to focus on Roger again. The humans face was painted in horror, shock, fear, and worry as he stared up into Brian’s eyes. His tearfilled blue eyes were wide and mouth hung open. His hands covered his mouth just slightly as he stood there frozen. 

 

A loud high pitch noise buzzed in his head as his hearing slowly came back and that’s when he felt a wet sensation running down his head and neck. Reaching up, he gently touched the wetness on his body. Pulling his hand back, he was greeted with the sight of a thick red substance. 

 

_ Blood _ .

 

_ That would explain why Roger is staring at me like that… _

 

His eyes slowly flickered back to Roger’s shocked form before glancing to the door. There was a good sized, small hole from where the  _ bullet _ had penetrated the wood and through it he saw the hunter with his gun. With his  _ normal _ gun. But a wicked smile on his lips. 

 

Suddenly another gun shot was fired, which caused Roger to yelp out and whimper. His body began to shake as the door was flung open. The lock on the other side being shot out, allowing Tim to walk in. 

 

“Ah. You didn't tell him?” Tim smirks as he took in Roger’s shaking reaction to whatever the fuck was happening. 

 

Brian couldn’t help but growl as Tim stepped forward. He instantly put himself between Tim and his shaken lover. Reaching up to his head, he pulled the bullet out and threw it at Tim. Allowing his head to heal properly without the intruding metal. 

 

“I sure hope you brought more than that sorry excuse of a gun to defend yourself after a stunt like that.” Brian growls deeply. His eyes swirling a deep red as he stared at the human. Tim could only laugh before Brian grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the door and smashing into the guardrail. He followed the human and grabbed him again. Slamming him down to the ground. His fangs bare as he held the man down. 

 

“Br-Bri-Brian…?” Roger’s shaking, weak voice made Brian instantly look up. He felt himself soften. His eyes fading back to normal and fangs retracting as Roger stared at him in complete and utter horror. The humans heart was hammering and Brian could see the rapid pace of his chest moving. 

 

“Roger… I can explain… I-” Brian couldn’t finish talking before there was a sharp, burning pain in his lower abdomen. A loud hissing growl left his lips. Eyes flashing red and fangs ripping out as he snarled down at the man who had stabbed him with a silver dagger.

 

Tim was quick to move, pushing the vampire off and jumping back as Brian lunged for him. But before either of them could make another move, an arrow came spiralling right between them, hitting the wall on the other side. They both snapped their heads to see Clare standing about 200 feet away from them. Her crossbow held up in shooting position and pointed toward them. Blue eyes cold as ice as they flickered from the vampire to the other hunter. 

 

“Clare…” Brian says softly.

 

“Taylor.” Tim says in a more bitter tone. 

 

“Boys.” Clare replies in a cold voice. Brian held his hands up, showing her he didn't want to fight while Tim kept his position up. 

 

“You.” She says simply, pointing her bow to Tim. “You’re in violation of code. Attacking a vampire for nothing. I’m placing you under arrest, Tim Staffel.”   
  
Tim scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re fucking kidding me.” He spits before reaching for his gun. Brian moved quickly and grabbed both the humans arms, holding him tightly. Suddenly two other humans ran up beside Clare. Brian could clearly see their emblems on their necks as they walked up slowly. Nodding to Brian before taking ahold of the accused hunter. 

 

Brian looked to Clare before turning quickly to see Roger still staring at the scene with disbelief. He tried to think of something to say, but as he made to move, Roger stumbled back. Back pressed against the wall behind him as he stared at Brian.

 

“Don’t.” Roger voice says shakily and low. Brian felt a an awful sense of dread wash over himself as he felt Roger’s fear.

 

“I-...R-...Roger… Please… Let me-” Brian tried, taking a small step toward the human making Roger flinch.   
  
“I said  _ don’t _ !!” The blond yells with tears in his eyes. Brian came to a shocked halt and he stared at the shaking human for a moment before nodding. Holding his hands up and back away. 

 

“You should go.” Brian looked back to see Clare staring at him. Her bow down as she watched him. A look of pity in her blue eyes before glancing to her brother. “I’ll care for him. But you should go.” She says again.

 

Brian looks back to Roger, who was now staring at his sister with confusion, shock, and anger. He felt bad about just leaving but… He knew Clare meant well. Being lied to about this kind of stuff and suddenly being thrown into it… He could  _ feel  _ Roger’s spinning emotions and could only imagine what was going through that lovely head of his. It was only natural the human would react in such a way. And Brian knew it wouldn’t help if he just stayed. So he simply nodded and backed off more.

 

As he walked past Clare they shared a look. Brian felt bad for the girl. He knew she would have to take a bulk of whatever Roger was about to throw. His own sister had lied to him for how long. And he could feel her guilt. But also her will. Her strength. He understood why Freddie admired her. She was a brick wall. 

 

“...I won’t be far.” He whispers softly. Her blue eyes stare up at him for a moment longer before she looks away and toward her obstacle ahead. 

 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for ya'lls comments and feedback<3 Tell me whatcha think;)


	18. My Dearest Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brian is currently a hot damn mess and needs a pick me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not running into any kind of writers block! Knock on wood. Hopefully it stays this way.  
> We get a friend back and hopefully it will lead us to a happy end! But every happy end has a struggle before.  
> Enjoy, Lovies<3

Brian wandered aimlessly through the dark streets of London. He kept his gaze down and felt the looks and disgusted from the humans he passed. It had been about a week since Roger’s ex had shown up and ruined everything… or was it two weeks? Brian honestly had not concept of time right now. 

 

The first two days, he had been hopeful. Waiting for Clare to come find him to tell him Roger wanted to talk to him. Roger wanted to hear him out. But there was no such luck. After the hope passed and fear that Roger hated him set him, Brian just… walked. Occasionally feeding on a rat or pigeon. Just enough to keep himself walking, but not enough to satisfy any kind of hunger. He didn’t want to eat. He didn't want to do anything. He only wanted to see Roger. To see those brilliant blue eyes of a clear midday sky. His lovely shining halo of golden hair. Those smiling lips that could melt his entire being, even from a mile away. That sweet toned voice speaking to him and laughing.

 

Brian hadn’t realized that he had stopped walking. But now he was standing on a random sidewalk, staring blankly at the concrete. He could picture his sweet human, but the lovely picture in his head quickly turned to the look of horror the human had given him. The fear. And it made Brian’s stomach churn. 

 

He had never wanted to make Roger fear him. He wanted to tell Roger in a more calm setting. To let the human have his freak out moment but then maybe they could have talked… but Brian understood why Roger would have been so horrified. To see someone shot in the head, blood gushing from them but that person remaining unfazed and standing… That’d be a pretty freaky sight for a human. And then to see that person pull a bullet out of their skull and continue to fight with the strength he did… Eyes red. Fangs bare… Brian, if human, would have been just as shaken. Not to mention Roger must have been thinking of all the times that could of been him… That Brian could have killed him… That Brian had lied to him. Tim had lied to him. Clare had lied to him…

 

_ Clare _ … Brian still felt pity for the girl. They hadn’t talked since that day. Not a word. But he knew she was having a difficult time with her brother. He loved Roger to death, but he had learned very quickly what a stubborn man he was. And he was most definitely one to hold a grudge…

 

“I thought I’d find you here… When you’re not with him… You’re always here.”

 

A voice suddenly broke Brian from his thoughts. His head snapped up instantly and he realized that he had moved from his place on the sidewalk. He had walked back to the cemetery. His  _ parents _ in front of him. He gazed at the tomb stones for a moment before looking further up.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the older vampire before him. His oldest and dearest friend standing mere feet from him. Freddie’s dark eyes were soft as he gazed upon the younger vampire. He had no empathic powers like Brian, but he could still feel the sorrow, guilt, and self-hatred of the man. He could  _ see _ it. The way Brian’s, now almost dull, eyes drooped. The frown. How messy he was. The grey tint to his skin, showing he hadn’t been feeding properly. Everything about Brian just  _ screamed _ his current emotions.

 

“...Fred…” Brian’s voice was small and weak as it broke. The tears falling down his face, but he made no move. In a flash, Freddie was to the weak vampire. Cupping Brian’s cheek and stroking his hair gently. Brining the broken vampire closer to him.

 

“Hush, now… I’m here…” Freddie coos softly, causing Brian to break down crying. They slowly knelt to the ground. Freddie wrapped his arms around the sobbing man. Rubbing his arms, stroking his back, rocking back and forth in a calming motion. Hushing him softly before bringing his wrist up to Brian’s lips. The younger vampire moved back slightly, giving Fred a confused look before he realized what the older man was offering. He quickly shook his head and pushed the arm away from him even more.

 

“Brian. You’re weak. Too weak. What would Roger think if he saw you like this. If Roger wanted to talk to you know, what if you were too weak to even go see him. Don’t be an idiot. Drink.” Freddie says in a soft yet strict tone. Brian knew the older man was right, like usual. But what he didn't understand was how Freddie knew what was going on… Well… Honestly, Brian knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Freddie was mysterious and almost always had a connection or two to keep him in the loop of almost everything…

 

“Fred-”   
  
“Hush now. Drink.” Freddie repeats in a slightly more demanding tone, lifting his wrist back to Brian’s lips. Brian took a moment before gently grasping Freddie’s arm and staring at the bare wrist. Suddenly his hunger sparked and he leaned forward. Licking the area gently to loosen the skin and to make the bite a little easier on the other. Slowly Brian allowed his fangs to pierce the cold skin. He heard Freddie hiss softly, his wrist slightly jerking from the pain, but he remained in place.

 

It had been a long while since Brian had to feed from Freddie. Even when Fred had first helped him, he had been encouraged to hunt and feed himself. Mostly because his bite was very painful to the other. And vice versa. He had given Freddie blood before, and it wasn’t something he looked forward to ever doing again. But if needed, he would. Because he knew, no matter what, Freddie would never deny him. Freddie would always offer his wrist in order to give Brian strength…

 

“Br-Brian…” Freddie’s voice cuts softly, making Brian instantly retract his fangs and lick at the bitten skin. Watching it slowly heal. He looked up at Freddie, who looked to be in pain. But even through the pain, the older man smiled softly and nodded to him.

 

“Your skin already looks healthier… Come. We must continue to feed you and then bathe you. Cause, darling. It is sinful how badly you smell at the moment.” Freddie hums softly, helping Brian up. Both laughing softly, though they both know it wasn’t a joke. 

 

“Thank you, Fred… Thank you… I-...I’m sorry abo-”   
  
“No need to apologize, Brian… I did something stupid. You had a right to be mad. I understand. It makes me a little sad to see you growing up, but… I’m proud of you for standing your ground for your lovers protection… But now, we need to continue to protect him. This battle isn’t over.” Freddie says sternly, looking at Brian. The younger remained quiet for a moment before nodding.

 

“You’re right.”


	19. The truth in a web of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare and Roger have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a bridge to continue the story. A little short, but getting Roger and Clare back into the story so we can really get on with it!

Clare sat at her dining table. Her apartment was relatively quiet. A few sounds from the outside such as cars and birds would occasionally fill her ears. But other than that… it was just… quiet… which was strange considering her brother was somewhere in the apartment. And her brother was never quiet.

 

But for the past 2 weeks, he had barely made a peep. He barely ate. Anytime she would get near him, he would glare and move from her. He was not happy. She knew he had full reason to be angry at her. At all of them. But she was getting sick of his attitude. Her brother could hold a grudge for years if you'd let him. 

 

She tapped her finger against his coffee cup and looked up to the doorway. Part of her hoping Roger would act like a fucking adult and just come out to talk to her. But she knew that would never happen. 

 

With a deep sigh, she slowly stood and made her way back to the rooms. The room that held her brother was closed and lights were off making her sigh again. She approached the door and gave a small knock.

 

“Roger… Come on. Can we please talk…” She calls softly, waiting for any kind of answer. Sighing, Clare shook her head before slowly opening the door and peeking in. 

 

Roger was sitting on the bed. Slumped against the headboard and staring at the ceiling. He didn't move, even after hearing the door open. Clare walked in slowly. She bit her lip as she saw her brothers tear stained face. Bags under his eyes as he stares up.

 

“Rog…” Clare whispers as she slowly sits on the end of the bed. “.... I'm sorry… I'm sorry I never told you… but-... I just wanted to protect you…”

 

“...protect me. Protect me. By not telling me, that's protecting me.” Roger says dryly. Clare looks down.

 

“Grandpa always said to never tell… he-”

 

“ _ Grandpa _ .” Roger glances at her. Clare quickly closed her mouth.

 

“... He's the one who taught me. He told me me that you-... You attracted the supernatural… I just wanted…” Clare didn't know how to explain any of this to Roger. But it was time. She couldn't just push it back. She finally had his attention. She had him quiet and looking to her for her explanation. It was now or never.

 

She started from that day they were attacked. The  _ dog _ attack. She told Roger exactly what she had told Freddie and Brian. How they were attacked. Their grandfather saved them and how Roger was rushed to the hospital. How grandfather admitted to Roger being attacked as a baby and would always attract unnatural beings.

 

How his memory repressed the memory of being attacked by a vampire. She went on to tell him how she trained to be a huntress to protect him. How Tim was a hunter and why Clare had hated him. To when she met Freddie and Brian… 

 

Roger's eyes shot up at the mention of Brian's name. She told him how she met Brian. How Brian warned her of the danger Roger was in. She met  _ Paul _ , an old vampire who wanted to kill Roger.

 

“He wants to kill me… but… why…” Roger questions, looking up.

 

“... Because it's a way to make Brian suffer, I suppose. Brian… Roger. He-.... He loves you. He…. Could have killed you. Many different times, I'm sure. But he loves you. He just wanted to protect you… he-”

 

“He still lied. He…”

 

“Wanted you to be safe… Roger. Please… you're still in danger. And I'm sure Brian is still sticking his neck out to protect you. Please at least talk to him….” Clare begs softly, staring into her brothers eyes.

 

“....Fine.”


End file.
